Break
by LaReinaMia
Summary: A former troubled patient seeks the help of Dr. Christian Reso. Part of the Cornerstall Series.  Re-Uploaded
1. In Ghana

_**March 17**_

"Look at Mrs. Osei! She is so beautiful. What a lucky woman."

"Yes she is. I mean the woman is wearing pieces from the Alexis Laree collection fresh off the runway. I wouldn't mind being in her shoes for a day."

Rosa and another nurse continued to gush over the wife of the Ghanaian self made billionaire Adwin Osei. The couple came back to their native country for a wedding two days ago and the press and news has not stop reporting their every move since.

"Hey you two, lunch was over two minutes ago. Time to get back to your shifts."

"Oh you're right. Well Reagine, let's get going before Dr. Reso threatens to feed us to the lions again."

"I don't know Rosa. By the look on his face I think he may actually do it. Let's hurry before he gets any more ideas."

The nurses giggled like school girls and went back to work.

I was packing up the rest of the supplies that were needed for the day when I heard something crashing.

I immediately jumped up from the stool I was sitting to see what it was. I figured it was the children playing with the dogs again which is why I took my time to look.

As I approached the opening of the tent, I noticed a hand reaching out. I opened the tent a bit wider to see a man busted and bloodied trying to breathe.

"Help me," he tried to speak. Without thinking, I picked up the man and brought him side. I laid him on the ground next to the box of supplies that I had be packing.

I ran to get my bag and began pulling out all what I needed.

"Sir, could you tell me what happened?" I started to exam the man to see what was wrong. He kept grabbing my hands and pushing them away.

"Hey if you want me to help you then you will have to let me do my job," I yelled at him. Frustrated, the man sat up and scooted away from me.

"What the hell are you doing? Get back over here!" I demanded but the man was having none of it.

I began reaching for him. When I did he pulled out a knife. I put my hands up and backed away. The man grabbed a bottle of water that was next to him and began drinking it. He then took the rest of the water to wash the blood off of him.

He took a deep breath and started talking.

"I . . . need . . . I need for you to stay where you are . . . Let me explain . . ." he said between breaths.

"Ok, I'll stay. Take your time and tell me what it is you need to," I sat back on the stool.

The man took another breath.

If I allow you to help me . . . . You have to promise you will not call the authorities.""But I have too or else I lose my job."

"Please! I am begging you! Do not call the authorities. I will pay you. Name your price. The money is yours."

I stood up from the stool and approached the man slowly. The man was distracted at this point when he started searching for more bottles of waters. After downing the last bottle, he looked up and seen me coming toward him.

"I told you to stay back!" he growled as he swung his knife. He started coughing up blood. At the point I did not care. I was not losing years of my education and hard work over some stranger who refused my help.

The man tried to fight me off of him but I held him down. He stopped when he realized that he was too weak to do anything. I started cleaning up the blood from around his mouth with his shirt. I picked up the man again and laid him on one of the cots.

I gathered up all the supplies I would need. The man still struggled as he tried leaving. Soon the anesthetic kicked in and he was unable to move.

When the man woke up, he tried leaving again. I gently pushed him back down.

"No. You're to going any where. Not in this condition," I informed him.

Without a fight, the man laid back down.

I pulled up a stool to sit next to him. I started checking the bandages to see if everything was alright.

"Well Mr. John Doe, I was able to retrieve the bullet that went into your shoulder. No major damage. Though your stab wounds tell a different story. Do you mind telling me what happened?" I asked him. The man tried turning on his side to ignore me but couldn't.

"Alright fine," he sighed. "I was on my way to my cousin's wedding when I see two men harassing this woman. So I intervened and that's how I ended up here."

"What a nice thing you did. I think you deserve a medal.""Really?"

"No. Now tell me the truth. What really happened?"

He took a moment. I knew he wasn't going to tell me the truth but it was worth a try.

"To keep it simple, I'm in trouble with some really bad people who want me dead."

"I guess they don't know there is an alternative to violence like baking cookies."

"I'm glad you find my trouble amusing and delicious at the same time."

"I didn't get a chance to eat lunch."

"I never would have guessed that." We laughed. The laughter did not last long as the man finished explaining.

"These people who are after me will not rest until they find and kill me. Calling the authorities will do nothing as many are on their pay roll including the chief. So I ask you , please, do not call them. Let me heal and allow me to go on my way. I will pay you for your services doctor. No one can know I am here."

I had to think for a moment of what the man had said. I wanted to do the right thing and call someone. Though I did, I decided to respect the man's wishes and continue caring for him.

"Fine. I won't tell anyone. I don't want your money either. You are going to have to rest up if you want to get out before anyone finds you here."

"Thank you doctor. I appreciate it."

"No problem," I patted him on his shoulder lightly. "If it isn't a problem, could you tell me your name?"

"Osei, Tano Osei." he told me. His name sounded very familiar.

"I'm Dr. Christian Reso. Nice to meet you." I extended my arm.

"Same here," we shook hands.

"Well Tano, I'm going to let you rest. You are free to leave whenever you feel the strength to do so."

"Thank Dr. Reso."

"You're welcome." The man dozed off.

I finished packing the supplies and anything else that needed to be done. The entire time I kept wondering where I heard that name from. "Osei? Osei? Why does that sound so familiar?" I said to myself. My thoughts were interrupted each time one of my staff members entered the tent. Luckily, when they noticed Tano sleeping, they did not ask questions. They must have thought he was one of the workers that was injured at the construction site up the road.

It took me a while but I figured out who he was. I thought that maybe it was a coincidence that he had the same last name of the billionaire couple Rosa and Reagine were admiring. It was not until I stumbled upon Tano's wallet that was lying next to the cot to see that it was not a coincidence. He was the son of the couple. The family picture proved it.


	2. New Year's Eve

**Present Day - December 31**

The floor of the hospital that I worked on was having a New Year's party. Before I went on break, I snuck inside a few times to see what was going on and most importantly, to eat. The local news station Channel 5 News was hosting the event. I seen one of their reporters Candice Beckman interviewing Kofi. After she interviewed him, she spotted me at the table eating with a co-worker.

"Dr. Reso!" she shouted as she made he way over to the table.

I looked up to see her coming. I then heard my co-worker laughing.

"Uh oh here comes trouble," my co-worker Fabian stopped eating.

"God now what does she want? I'm trying to enjoy what's left of my break." I took a hard swallow of my coke. I looked to Fabian who was gathering his things to leave.

"Welp, that's my cue to leave. You know, I don't understand how a woman that gorgeous can be so vicious. Any man that dates her is going to have his hands full. Catch you later Reso." Fabian rushed out of the room while Candice arrived to the table. She watched Fabian leave then looked around the room as if she were seeing if anyone was watching.

"Would you like to sit down Candice?" I asked her.

"Why yes, thank you." She placed the chair that was next to me closer. She pushed her long curly brown hair back and smoothed her red form fitting dress. She sat up straight and cleared her throat to make sure I took notice.

"Christian. It's nice seeing you again. How have you been?" she wanted to know.

"I've been fine Candice. What about you?" I pretended to care. Candice was the last person I wanted to talk to tonight.

"I've been pretty good. I'm finally on TV as you can see."

"Yeah I've noticed. Congratulations. You are doing a fine job."

Candice began playing with her hair. "Thank you Chris. I'm so blessed to have this job," she giggled. "So how is Deidre?"

"She's good. She and Jason are in Toronto visiting family."

"That means you are all by yourself? You must be really lonely," she purred. She began caressing my hand. Soon hers was in mine. Her eyes had lowered and her lips slowly turned in to her signature "I know you want me" smirk. It was that smirk the same smirk she gave me ten years ago when we first met.

"Actually I'm not. Adam's in town for a few days. The band is taking a holiday break." I told her. Candice was still holding my hand. I tried a few times to let go and failed. She tightened her grip each time I tried. When Candice wanted something, or someone, she would not give up. Instead of struggling, I decided it was best to keep still and find a way to get rid of her.

"Oh Adam's in town? I find it strange that he didn't call me. I mean he usually does. I wonder if he has any backstage passes for Back Window Seat concert. I would love to interview them when they come to town." Candice smiled.

"I will tell him to give you a call. I have to go. It was nice seeing you Candice," I started to get up when she pulled me back down.

I felt my throat tightening. Candice gripped my hands to tell me that she had not plan on letting me go. I returned the grip for a second but realized it was better not to give in. She was right. Even with Adam's company, I was still lonely. Deidre and I had split up six months ago. It was clear that she wanted to move on when she began dating someone else though I wasn't ready to let go. Seeing Candice again was giving me second thoughts.

"I have to go. So if you will," I motioned for her to let go. She held on her grip.

I sighed and sat back down, "What's this all about?"

"You know what it's about. A little birdie told me that you and Deidre are separated and have been for a while now. Stop pretending everything is fine. You could never hide how your feeling."

She was right. I was not the most emotional person in the world. Being a doctor made me that way. It was one of the reasons why she and I didn't last.

"Are you sure you're working in the right field Dr. Phil? I don't have time for this. I have a shift to finish."

"Fine. I'll be at your house when you get off."

"Whatever. Goodbye Candice."

"See you later, Dr. Reso."

I left the table and went back to work. Thoughts of Candice flooded my mind. I found myself taking out my cell phone a couple of times and looking at her number. I was tempted to dial it or even reply to the text she had sent me.

_Hey, if you are having second thoughts, which I know you are, don't hesitate to call me. I would really like to see you tonight Christian and it isn't the champagne talking. I miss you. Xoxo Candy _

I slipped my phone back in pocket as I tried my best to ignore it. The last time I seen Candice we ended up in the janitor's closet of the news station. That was the day Didi decided to leave me. I was hurt and confused. Since Adam wasn't here, I turned to Candice. Every since then I fantasized about her, I dreamed about her, I thought about her endlessly. I ignored all calls, texts, and e-mails from her. When her she segments aired I would change the channel. I wanted her just as much as she wanted me. My feelings for my soon to be ex-wife prevented me from doing anything.

Finally my shift hand ended. I went to punch out when I seen a ma with blond hair, a leather jacket, jeans ripped at the knees and sunglasses come my way.

"Just the man I was looking for. You ready to get out of here?" Adam asked me. We embraced with a hug.

"Yeah. I have to go punch out which would only be a second," I started walking toward the locker room to change out of my clothes. Adam followed me.

"Hurry up. The ball will be dropping soon. I don't want you to miss it," Adam slapped me on my back. "Hey did you know Candice was here?"

I stopped in my tracks, "Yeah I spoke to her. I told her that you would call. She wants to get an exclusive on your band when they come here." I started walking again. I finally reached the locker room.

"Cool. So what else did you two talk about?" Adam wondered. He had a grin on his face that wanted to know if I had a good story for him. Unfortunately for him, there was not much to tell.

"We talked didn't talk much. I had to get back to work. Though she did make sure to bring up my spilt from Didi. She said a little birdie told her about it. I am assuming that birdie was you."

"Not at all my friend. With the nature of her job, I am assuming she did her own investigation and found out about it. I didn't say anything," Adam held up his hands.

Now that I think about it, Candice was a bit more friendly than usual the day I visited her at the station. Maybe she did find out about our separation herself.

"I wouldn't put it past her. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one who found Osama Bin Laden," I joked. Candice also gets the information she seeks even if it could put her in danger. There were times when she made trips to the emergency room because of it. I remember patching up her wounds and advising her to stay out of trouble. Of course she didn't listen. I am hoping this reporter gig she has is much more safer than her last one as a private investigator.

"It really doesn't matter how she found out. I just hate that she knows. She is the last person I wanted to know about the separation." I sighed heavily. I figured that one day Candice and I would see each other again and I would eventually tell her myself. Her knowing made me uneasy though at the same time I was glad she knew.

"I know bro but let us not waste another moment. I hear the crowd getting rowdy. The ball drop is near."

"Right. Let me punch out and I'll meet you in there."

"Don't take too long."

"I won't." Adam headed toward the party. He walked half way then turned around.

"Hey Chris. Do you know if Vickie is in by any chance?" he wondered. He may have not said it out loud but I knew Adam secretly came down to the hospital for Vickie.

"She should be on her way down here to punch out." I told him.

"Ok. Well if you see her, could you let her know I'm here." he asked me.

"Sure. See you in a few."

Adam left for the party. I seen him look back a few times. I could only laugh at my friend who was clearly not over his ex. As soon as Adam left, Vickie showed up.

"So when did Adam come back into town?" Vickie was standing next to me. We both walked into the locker room.

"Tuesday. He's been meaning to call you."

"Sure. He's been meaning to do that for a year now. I'm so glad I never waited by my phone."

"He's going to be hurt when he finds out about Mr. Zigglepants."

"You make him sound like a vibrator."

"For all I know, he could be. Is he here?"

"Yep he's at the party waiting for me."

"This is going to be interesting." I chuckled. I never told Adam that Vickie moved on to someone else and was happy. Adam expressed hope in getting back with her. Had he called a year ago he would've had a chance.

Vickie and I finally punched out and was able to join the party. We were just in time to see the ball dropping as we counted down to the new year.


	3. Unexpected Visitor

**January 1 **

By the grace of God, I made it home safely. I came home alone. Adam decided to meet up with some friends at a bar around the corner from the hospital. I told him to be safe coming home. After all it is New Year's and there are a lot of idiots driving drunk.

I took my cell phone out and dialed Candice's number. We talked a bit after the party. With a little convincing from Adam. I asked her if she wanted to spend the night in which she happily said yes to. She told me to give her a hour to pack an overnight bag. From the way she was talking earlier, I figured she already had one packed.

Candice answered her phone.

"Hey sweetie I was just on my way out. I'm making my way to the car now," she answered.

"I was starting to get worried. I thought you may have been standing me up."

"I would never do that to you Chris you know that. Let me finish up here and I will call you when I'm on my way." I heard her ruffling around a few things. When she answered the phone I heard keys banging against the door which meant she was entering her home when I called. Candice never made it to any place on time.

"I thought you were headed to your car?" I asked her knowing she was no where near it.

"I am. Give me a couple minutes and I'll be right there," she was out of breath. It seemed like she was packing her whole house.

"Ok Ms. Beckman. Don't keep me waiting too long. I have a couple of errands to run later."

"Alright Chris, I'll be there. I'm making my way to the car now. For real this time."

I chuckled, "Whatever you say. See you when you get here. Bye"

"Bye" we hung up.

"That woman can be too much sometimes,' I said to myself while I opened the door. Before I could step inside I heard the bushes rattling. I was a bit startled but kept my composure. I slowly turned around to see what was going on.

"It's nothing. Just the wind." I turned my back to go inside the house. Suddenly I heard someone speak.

"So this is where you live Dr. Reso. Pretty nice neighborhood." the familiar African accent said to me.

I turned around once again, "Tano. Fancy seeing you here. What brings you to my neck of the woods?" I wondered.

I watched Tano walk up the step then sat on the swing. He had on a hooded sweat shirt with the hood up and sunglasses sitting on his long nose. I could see the white bandages that was wrapped on his right hand. I know that Tano's visit only meant one thing; he was in trouble yet again.

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought I could visit an old friend. It seems like you are doing pretty well. I suppose your lady friend will be over any minute now. She sounds like a real looker." Tano stretches his legs and slouched in the swing. He began slightly rocking back and forth with his heads rested behind his head.

"What do you want?" I threw my bag inside the house and locked the door.

"Just a friend visiting. That;' all. How's life been treating you?"

"Fine. Now stop with the bullshit. Why are you here?"

Tano ignored me and kept swinging. I was not going to ask him again why he was here so I sat next to him.

He was still gazing at the stars and swinging. We sat in silence for a moment. While we did, I noticed how bruised his face was. It was as if we were in reliving that day except Tano was able to function.

I stopped the porch swing and looked at Tano. I reached for his right hand and examined it. I was surprised that he did not resist. He then took off his sunglasses and looked at me. Both of his eyes were bruised. All I could do is thank God he wasn't stabbed, shot, and gasping for air.

"I take it you're still in trouble." I shook my head.

"You know me so well Dr. Reso."

"I guess some things never change."

"I guess they don't," Tano sighed as he stood up from the swing still looking toward the sky.

"What's going on this time?"

"Madaki."

"What about him?

"I'm planning to take him down once and for all."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"I will make a believer out of you Christian. Madaki will be finished soon enough. He has caused my family enough pain. He will get what he deserves."

"So why are you here?"

"In the past few months, my father has become gravely ill. I need for you to care for him while I go after Madaki if it is not asking for too much." His voice was shaky and I know it wasn't because of the cold. "I will pay you for your services no matter the outcome. Also, you must do me one favor."

"And what is that?"

"If my father asks where I am, do not tell him. It would break his heart if he knew what I was up to." Tano turned to me. "Do we have a deal?"

I hesitated to answer. I knew that if I were to get involved I would be putting myself and possible my family at risk of being hurt or even killed. Though his expensive business suits would say other wise, Madaki was a dangerous man.

Finally, I accepted Tano's request. "I'll do it under the condition that you make sure nothing will happen to me or my family."

"Deal. I will make sure nothing will happen to you. My men will take care of you." Tano put his sunglasses back on. He started walking down the steps. When he reached the bottom he turned around.

"Oh by the way, there will be a car to pick you up Friday around 10 a.m. Be ready."

"Goodbye Tano." I dismissed him. I didn't want to give Tano an opportunity to say anything else which is why I didn't protest to his plans. I simply wanted him to leave.

As he was leaving, Candice was walking up. She and Tano began staring each other down as if they were trying to figure out if they knew each other. Candice huffed and walked up the porch.

"Who was that guy?" she was curious to know. I grabbed bag and sat it on the swing. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"An old friend," I lied to her. Before she could ask any more questions I hurried her inside.

"It's cold out here so let's get inside." I unlocked the door and loaded all of our belongs inside. As I closed the door a bad feeling came over me. Instantly, I knew that I had made the wrong decision by accepting Tano's request.

_While I was finishing up the last bit of paperwork for the day, I seen a husky man with a dark complexion wearing a white suit standing over me._

"_Dr. Christian Reso. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. How are you on this lovely day," he said. He had a deep voice with a hint of an accent. The smoke from his cigar instantly filled small space in the tent._

"_I'm doing well Mr?" I had no idea who this man was. Though I didn't, he sure seemed to know who I was._

"_Madaki." He responded._

"_Right. So what brings you here Mr. Madaki?' I asked him._

"_It has been brought to my knowledge that my godson was wandering this area about three days ago. I was wondering if you had any information about this?"_

"_I could. Who is your godson?" Madaki sat in the chair on the other side of my desk. _

_He exhaled deeply as he sat down, "Tano Osei. He is the son of Adwin Osei, my best friend. I heard he had gotten into some trouble and was seriously wounded. I want to know if he was here and was all right." He took a long drag of his cigar. _

"_He's fine Mr. Madaki. He was hurt pretty badly. Had he not stumbled onto our grounds, he would have died. Unfortunately he isn't here. He was released this morning." _

"_I see. Well if he by any chance makes his way back here, please give me a call. I do not want to see him get into any more trouble. It would hurt his father to know that he was out behaving like a heathen. He was raised much better than that." Madaki pulled out a business card from his pocket. _

"_I certainly will."_

"_Thank you doctor. I appreciate you caring for my godson."_

"_No problem"_

_I followed Madaki out of the tent. I seen him at his car talking to two men. They were looking around then started looking toward me. Madaki then whispered something to one of the men as he nodded. All of the men got into the car and drove off. _

_I heard footsteps behind me while closing the tent._

"_He's gone."_

_It was Tano coming in from the other side. _

"_Seems like you have some explaining to do."_

_Tano was quiet. He sat down behind my desk as I sat across from him. _

"_Madaki and my father are childhood friends. They are like brothers. It would kill my father to know that his best friend is planning to take his company from him soon."_

"_And you were trying to stop him?"_

"_Apparently I failed to do so. Madaki is a bad man. I refuse to allow him to destroy my father's legacy."_

_The radio interrupted our conversation._

"_We have some shocking news for your all today. International businessman Adwin Osei has been arrested on charges of various crimes such as racketeering and human trafficking. He was picked up by authorities when he landed in his home of Los Angeles. Insiders are saying that a warrant had been issued to search all of Mr. Osei's home and also his office for evidence that could prove whether he is guilty. More information on that later in the hour."_

_I quickly turned off the radio. I was too stunned to say anything. _

"_Madaki will be finished."_

_It was then that I realized that Tano's revenge may have been justified after all. _


	4. Welcome to Fort Warren

**January 4**

Friday had come fast. I was up and packing while Candice cooked breakfast. After Tano left Candice began asking me what seemed like a million questions. From previous experience with him I figured it was best to tell her the truth. I told her what his visit was about. I did this just in case I came up missing or even dead. Candice would be the only person to know of my whereabouts. I made her promise that she would not tell my best friend anything unless it was absolutely necessary. I didn't tell Adam because I knew he would talk me out of going. The thing with this situation was that I had no choice. I had to go whether I wanted to or not. My fate had already been decided for me. I could only hope for the best.

I zipped up my suitcase and carried it downstairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it!" Candice shouted from the kitchen.

"You sure? It could be my wife calling! She may get upset at another woman answering her phone!" I shouted back as I placed my suitcase near the door then headed to the kitchen.

"Whatever! I'm answering it!" I heard Candice laughing then answering the phone.

I sat down in one of the chairs on the island "Hello? Yeah just a second. Chris it's Adam," she handed me the phone.

"Hey Adam what's up?" I answered.

"A lot. I don't even know where to begin," Adam sounded exhausted.

"What's wrong?" I asked me friend.

"The lead singer of the band quit."

"He quit the band? Really? When?"

"Yesterday. He suddenly decided he did not want to do music any more during rehearsal. I have been on the phone with him all morning trying to convince him to stay." This was not the first time the said band member had quit. Each time he had did Adam would always talk him into staying. I do believe that this time the guy was done for good.

I started to pour myself a glass of orange juice, "Sorry to hear about that man. So does this mean your visit is over?"

"Unfortunately yeah. I need to go back to LA for a while to sort things out. God I can't tell you how fed up I am with this guy. He can be such a drama queen."

Candice had set a plate of food in front of me and smiled. "I see. Go ahead and take care of business. I'll catch you the next time around."

"I'm so sorry Christian." I could hear someone calling for Adam to get off the phone. "Hey I got to get going. I'll be back to pick up my things and off I go to California. I'm really sorry Christian."

"Don't worry about it. Candice will be here to let you in. Call me when you've made it home." I started digging into my pancakes.

"Sure will. Bye."

"Bye." We hang up. Candice made her way to the island and sat across from me.

"So I guess there won't be a Back Window Seat concert?"

"Not at all."

"Oh well. Maybe some other time," she signed as she began pouring her self a cup of coffee. "Sucks that Adam has to deal with that. I mean at this stage he shouldn't have too. But I guess some things never change. Where do you keep your sugar?'

"By the stove," I said with a mouthful of food falling out of my mouth while I motioned toward the stove. I waited to swallow my food before I began talking. "Adam has very thick skin so I wouldn't worry too much about him. He'll be fine."

"I hope so. The media is going to have a field day with this." I knew where Candice was headed with this conversation so I ended before she said any thing else.

"Don't even think about it Candice," I said stuffing the last bit of food in my mouth and washing it down with the rest of my juice.

"What? I wouldn't do that to Adam or the band," Candice had a puzzled look on her face. The puzzled looked soon turned into a mischievous one. "Though the former lead singer is another deal," she purred.

"Candice, don't do anything stupid. You may think you are helping out but could cause more damage. I don't want Adam to get in trouble." I was wishing that any sort of media didn't existed at this point. For Candice, it was the internet that was her primary claim to fame and the Diva of Dirt, a title she was proud to have.

"Oh don't worry Chris. I would never do that to him."

"You said that the last time."

"People change as you are witness to that."

"Right. Anyway, I have to get going. Adam is coming over to get his things soon." I got up from my seat. I walked toward the sink to put my dishes away.

While at the sink I felt Candice wrapping her arms around me and holding me tight. Though she had been staying with me for the rest of the week, I still did not know how to react to her touch or her kisses. It felt surreal almost. I didn't know whether to feel bad or to feel happy that I was with someone who wanted to be as much as I wanted to be with them. My feelings for Candice were still strong but it was hard to express them. I was still a married man with a family. I was still a man in love with his wife.

I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it babe. You continue getting ready," Candice was about to let go when I pulled her back. I turned around to face her. She looks at me curiously. I brush her loose curls from her face and kissed her gently.

"I'm glad you're here Candice," I said softly. She returned the kiss as I held her close.

"Same here," the doorbell rang again. Candice gave me another kiss. "Now you better go answer that door."

"Ok," I gave her a quick kiss then let go to finally answer the door.

I opened the door to see Tano standing and a car waiting.

"Well it took you long enough. We have to get going. Father is almost finished settling in," Tano informed me. He motioned for the driver to open the trunk. I grabbed my bags and headed for the door.

"Do you have everything sweetie?" Candice asked.

"Yes mom, I do. I will see you later."

"Be sure to call me."

"Yes mom. Bye."

"Bye." I left out of the house and walked to the car. The driver took the bags out of my hands and loaded the trunk. Tano opened the door for me. Before I got in, I waved to Candice who was looking on from the house. I got inside the car as I was on my way to Fort Warren where Mr. Osei was waiting for me.

The car ride to the Osei's temporary home was silent. There were many times when I wanted to say something to Tano but figured it would be best not to. He gave off a vibe that said he did not want to be bothered. The vibe was confirmed when I seen tears rolling down his cheek. Each time he cried, Tano would quickly wipe his eyes and put his sunglasses back on. It must be hard watching his father's reputation dwindling and his health failing all at the same time and not being able to do much about it. I could only hope that things would become better for the Osei family.

After an almost two hour drive, we had arrived in Fort Warren. When I got out of the car I stood in awe. Mansions filled the entire neighborhood. It felt like I was in a dream. The neighborhood was quiet and peaceful. Everyone seemed friendly and most of all liked to mind their own business. This place was everything that Cornerstall was not.

"Nice neighborhood huh?" Tano woke me from my trance. I shook my head then continued to stare at the Osei's home. It still didn't feel real.

"Nice? It's fucking awesome. Wow." I was astonished.

Tano laughed, "I knew you would like. Very hard not to fall in love with this place. Now on to business. Come inside. Father is waiting."

"Right," I followed Tano into the house.

Without wasting any time Tano lead me to where his father was. While we went to his room, the staff came to greet him in their native language. I seen how much they adored him as he returned the same sentiments. I couldn't say that I was expecting Tano to be disrespectful to his staff but I wasn't expecting him to be kind either. I had mixed feelings about the guy. Though the more I spent time with him, the more I began to see how human he was. We may not have had deep and meaningful conversations but his actions explained everything.

When Tano greeted every staff member he made sure to introduce me as his father's doctor. I was surprised once again to see that they spoke perfect English.

"Mandy, Ciera," Tano called for their attention, "This is Dr. Reso. He will caring for . Please make sure to make him comfortable. He will be staying for a couple of day," Tano order the two younger maids.

"Yes Master Tano," Mandy said. She turned her attention to me. "Is there any thing specific that you would like prepared for your room Dr. Reso?" she asked. Both ladies were smiling sweetly.

"No. I'm good," I smiled at the two. I noticed that they were blushing.

"We must get going. Thank you ladies," Tano dismissed them.

"You're welcome Master Tano." Mandy and Ciera said in unison.

"It was nice to meet your Dr. Reso. Please let us know if you need any thing." Ciera said.

"I will thank you." the ladies nodded and began to leave.

While they were leaving, I could see them looking back and giggling amongst themselves.

I felt Tano's hand on my shoulder. "If I didn't know any better I would say you have a small fan club."

"Yeah I see. It's kind of cute actually." I chuckled.

"Isn't it? I remember when I was their flavor of the month. Couldn't seem to get them to go away. Anyway, shall we move on?"

"Let's go."

Tano and I finally reached Mr. Osei's room. Inside there was Mr. Osei, a thin and wrinkled man with glasses sitting up on his bed reading a newspaper. On one side of the room were two male orderlies talking amongst themselves. On the other, there was a nurse setting out materials from her bag.

"Papa!" Tano called heading toward the bed.

"My darling son. You are finally here! Come here and give me a hug!"

Tano hugged his father then hopped in the king size bed sitting next to him.

The nurse and the orderlies turned their attention toward us then went back to what they were doing.

"Papa, this is Dr. Christian Reso. He will be taking care of you while you're here." Tano motioned for me to closer.

I extended my hand to Mr. Osei, "It's nice meeting you sir. How are you feeling today?" I asked him.

"I'm feeling wonderful. It is the best I have been feeling in days." he shook my hand.

"That's good Mr. Osei."

"Please doctor, call me Adwin. Have a seat."

"Sure," out of no where, a butler came in with a chair for me to see next to Adwin's bedside.

"So Dr. Reso, my son tells me you are one of the best doctors in Cornerstall if not all of Michigan. He also said you are a very trustworthy person. I can already tell that he is right. I have a good feeling about you. I know you are going to take good care of me."

"I always strive for perfection. Failure is never an option for me."

"Good. That's what I like to hear. I know you must exhausted from the long car ride. I want you to rest up before getting started. I will have the kitchen prepare you a meal. Whatever it is you need, do not be afraid to ask."

"Will do."

"Go rest up and come when you are ready."

The same butler who got me the chair escorted me out and showed me to my room. He told me that lunch would be ready within an hour. In the mean time, I began unpacking. While doing so, my cell phone rang. It was a text from Candice.

_Did you make it there safely? Let me know as soon as you can. I miss you already. Xoxo Candie._

I replied back to the text to assure Candice was safe. I tossed my phone to the side and continued to settled down. Once I was, I has called down for lunch. I was making my way downstairs when I heard a man talking inside of a room. I started walking away when I heard my name.

I quietly when toward the door and peeked inside. It was one of the orderlies on the phone.

"Dr. Reso, yes, He is here . . . Yes I'm sure. It's him. He is the same doctor that saved him . . . I will make sure of it . . . I will call you when it's done."

When he was done, the muscular orderly was making his way out of the room. I spotted another room and bolted inside of it then closed the door. I heard the orderly shut the door of the room he was in. I cracked the door open slowly to peak out. The orderly looked around then kept walking. I slowly exited the room and went to the dining room.

I noticed that the same orderly was sitting at the table. I coincidently, I was seated across from him. He had this nonchalant look that was hard for me to read through. I had no idea what was going on but I told myself to keep an eye on him. I wondered who was he and why was my name coming out of his mouth. Whatever the reason, I was going to have my answer soon enough.

_**AN: To clear up any confusion, the majority of the places in the Cornerstall series are fictional (of course). Part of the names are based on various places around Michigan like streets, hospitals, schools, etc. **_


	5. Curiousity

**January 12**

"You bitter son of a bitch! I can't tell you how glad I am that I left you!" my soon to be ex-wife Didi roared. I held the phone away from my ear to keep my eardrums intact. That how loud she was.

She found out about Candice's stay from a neighbor. Why she cared so much is what baffled me. The woman is living in Canada to be closer to her boyfriend. I would think that I should be the one yelling at her knowing that this man is around my son more than I am though I digress.

Didi continued her rant while I was still holding the phone away from my ear. I decided to turn the speakerphone since this phone call was going to be a while. I did not want to tire my arms out. I laid the phone on the pillow next to me in the bed.

"I can't believe you had that slut in my house! How dare you! How fucking dare you, you piece of shit!"

I cut her off before she said anything else. "Um technically it's not your house. It's mine. I pay the bills, I pay the mortgage, repair the damages and everything else. You my dear, own nothing but a rotten vagina."

"What? That doesn't even make sense?" she shouted.

"And neither does you running off to be with someone you barely know. I'm not going to keep arguing with you Didi. Send me the papers so we can be done with this. I have to go. Tell Jason I will call him later." I hung up.

I never told any that Didi had left the States for good when we broke up. Not even Adam knew the truth. I always lied and said she was out on business or was visiting family. After this phone call, I will have no reason to lie. Deidre and I were over and it was time to move on.

I got out of bed and began getting dressed. Eight o'clock was approaching quickly. Mr. Osei should be up by now.

After I was dressed, I headed to Mr. Osei's room. I seen that the door was already opened and let myself in.

"Christian! Good morning. How was your rest?" Mr. Osei asked smiling as wide as he can. Despite what he was going through, always had the biggest smile on his face.

"Great. It's probably the best rest I've had in years. That bed is unbelievably comfortable. I really didn't want to get out of it" I chuckled.

"I know the feeling. The misses picked out them. I will tell her how much you like her taste. Come have a seat."

I did what he told me and sat next to him. The nurse, Jazz handed me a folder.

"Let's take a here," I opened the folder, "Well it appears that everything is fine except for your blood sugar. Seems like someone has a sweet tooth."

"Mrs. Osei makes the best peanut butter and chocolate cake. It is my favorite. I cannot resist," Mr. Osei blushed. Mr. Osei has been diabetic since he was a child. I had seen Mrs. Osei telling him one too many times to stop eating so many sweets. Like the stubborn man he can be, he does not listen to her.

"Mr. Osei I know you can't help yourself but it's best if you slowed down. Sugar is only good in moderation. Besides you don't want Mrs. Osei to be mad at you."

"Oh no we wouldn't want that. I promise I will cut down on the sweets. The last thing I want to see is my wife upset. A woman being upset is never a good thing."

"Tell me about it." Truer words had never been spoken.

I looked over the folder for a while then gave it back to the nurse. From what I had read, even thing seemed to be right. Mr. Osei was doing just fine. That was until I heard him let out a ferocious cough that wouldn't seem to go away. Only this time it was much more harsh. It had caught the attention of the entire room.

"Whoa are you ok Mr. Osei?" I got up from my chair and patted him on the back, "Would you like some water? Jazz could you get him some water?"

"Right away," she said. She stepped to the bedside where there was a pitcher and glass and began pouring.

Mr. Osei shook his head now while he tried controlling his cough, "I'm fine doctor," he said in between coughs, "I'm fine. Just something caught in my throat that's all." The nurse gave him a glass of water even though he said he was fine. He took the water from her and drank it.

"Thank you dear," he started drinking the water.

As I attended to him, I seen the orderlies Muhammad and Becker talking amongst themselves yet again and looking at us. I turned my attention to Muhammad, the orderly I had been suspicious, to see him handing something to Becker. Since I have been here I had noticed that each time Mr. Osei coughed like that, the orderlies would either hand each other something or give a nod of approval. I was fixated on what they were doing forgetting that I was helping Mr. Osei. He let out another loud, hard cough that made me take my eyes off of the two.

"You know it must be the dust in the room. It can get a bit a bit dusty in here which bothers him from time to time. I will see that the maids do something about it," Jazz informed me.

At the corner of my eye I see Muhammad and Becker leaving. That's was my cue to leave.

"Yeah probably so," I searched for the cough medicine that I had given him from a few days ago. I found the bottle in the trash. "I see that he doesn't have any more cough medicine I'm going to go see if there is any more. I'll be right back."

Jazz nodded her head. I took off from the room. I slowly walked behind the men to see where they were headed. They made their way downstairs and out of the front door.

I heard Mr. Osei still coughing. I quickly ran to the storage room to find the cough medicine. Lucky for me, I crossed paths with Ciera who was on her way to take the bottle to him.

We collided as I almost knocked her down.

"Oh Dr. Reso! I'm so sorry!" she cried as she pushed her hair from her light brown freckled face with her free hand. "I was coming to give you this. Nurse Mack had called down here for me to give this to you."

I helped her up from the floor and wiped off any dirt that could have been on her.

"No it's my fault. I'm sorry for running. I should have watched where I was going," I took the bottle from her hand.

"Is Master Osei ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just a cough. Probably caused by the dust," I assured her.

"Oh, Mandy and I will take care of that. I think Master should be move into another room. He has been coughing like that since he got here."

"Really?" Something had clicked. Ciera's narrow eyes grew wider. I must have had a crazy look on my face for her to do so.

"How long has the orderlies been here?" I wanted to know.

"Muhammad and Becker? They have been here since the beginning. I've always found those two a bit strange."

"Same here. Was Mr. Osei coughing like this before I came here?" I always neglected to ask how long the coughing had been going on. I believed that I paid more attention to the orderlies than doing my job. I wasn't going to let this go unnoticed any longer.

"Once again I'm sorry for knocking you down."

"It's fine."

"Great. See you later." I ran off to follow the orderlies.

Once I got outside, I seen them getting into a hummer and driving off. I was too late.

"Damn it!" I sighed. I watched them drive off until they disappeared. The cold draft let me know that it wanted me to go back inside. As I made my way in, I tripped on something. I looked down to see what it was.

"What the hell?" Trying not to touch it, I pulled my selves over my hand. I picked up the needle to exam it a bit more. A strong smell had came from it.

"Chlorine?"

Why on earth would these two have chlorine? I held the needle in my hand and rushed back inside. I placed the needle down in my room then rushed to Mr. Osei's. When I went back inside, Mr. Osei and Jazz were gone. I didn't question where they went because I know they couldn't have gone far. I reached for Mr. Osei records and searched through them. I had found some interesting information that explained everything.

"How the hell did I miss this?" I searched his files some more. There was nothing else to be found beside that fact that Mr. Osei is allergic to chlorine. When I put the folder down I went down to the pool house where Muhammad and Becker was staying.

Figuring that the door was locked, I tried to see if there was a spare key around. I was paying no attention until I heard someone speak.

"Looking for something Dr. Reso?" I jumped back to see it was Tano.

"No, not at all. Just admiring the um, the um, architecture. It's a really nicely built pool house, ahem," I cleared my throat.

Tano could see right through me. He reached in his pocket and took out a set of keys. "I believe you are looking for these?" he went to unlock the door.

"You and I are on the same page doctor," he gestured for me to go in, "You first."

I started at Tano while I walked in. As we both were in, Tano closed the door. He and I split up to search the house. I first searched the living room then the dining room. Tano checked the bedrooms. I worked my way to the kitchen. I search every cupboard and cabinet as I reached the very last one.

To my surprise, it was the one I wanted to find. Inside of it was the chlorine from the needle. I felt Tano beside me.

"I see we have our winner," he whispered in my ear as he took out the bottle of chlorine and box of needles.

"_It was as you said boss. The job will be done soon." _

"_That is great news Muhammad. Is that doctor still being suspicious?"_

"_Not anymore. He finally gave up," Becker looked to ground knowing that Muhammad was lying to their boss. Mr. Madaki just so happened to catch it. _

"_Thank you gentlemen. You're hard work will not be in vain. You will have your money when he is dead. You are dismissed."_

"_Thank you, boss."_

_Muhammad and Becker left the room leaving Mr. Madaki by himself. He stoked his pet cat that was lying across his legs._

"_Daddy loves it when a plan comes together? I suppose a celebration is in order." he asked the cat. The cat purred in her approval. Mr. Madaki opened the bottom of champagne next to him and filled the flute glass. He raised his glass while petting his cat._

"_I would like to make a toast to Mr. Osei. Had it been not for him, I wouldn't be where I am today. Cheers to you my friend!" he saluted the framed picture of his former friend that sat on his desk. He gave a hearty laugh and downed his drink. He took out his cell phone and began dialing._

"_Kodi, I need a favor. There is a change of plans. I want you to take out Muhammad and Becker. They are on their way to the Osei mansion. Stop them before they arrive. Also, I want you to break into the pool house where they had been staying. The evidence is there. I want you to destroy it. Leave not one trace of anything. Take out any one that gets in the way."_

_Mr. Madaki hung up the phone and sat back in his chair, now fully satisfied. He started petting his cat again as she purred with each stroke._


	6. Revolution

Tano and I were at a restaurant called Chavo's having dinner discussing everything that happened earlier from his father's cough attack to searching the pool house.

"I'm assuming you followed me. How did you know I outside?" I asked Tano.

"I was smoking a cigarette outside when I heard the orderlies coming out. They were talking in Ghanaian and stopped when they saw me. We exchanged nods. They started talking again though this time in English. It was obvious they changed the subject." he replied taking a moment to sip his drink.

I took the chance to ask him a question while he did. "Did you happen to hear anything?"

"No. Soon their car had arrived and they hopped in. While they did the smaller one, Becker dropped something. I was going to go see what it was and that's when you came out. As you were picking up the needle, I crept back inside to get the keys to the pool house. When I came out, there you were."

"I guess great minds think a like," I chuckled.

"I see that we do. We have gotten rid of the evidence now it's time to get rid of those two goons." Tano said sternly. The crazed look in his eyes was scary. They were telling me that he planned on doing more than just firing them. To confirm my suspicion, I had to ask a stupid question.

"You are talking about firing them right?" I gulped. I could feel myself shaking. Tano could sense my tension.

"Of course. Did you think I was going to do something else?" he smirked.

"Well, quite frankly, yeah. I wouldn't put anything past you Tano."

He chuckled, "Oh Christian. I would figured you would know me by now. I cannot have any blood on my hands. My father's reputation and health are already bad. No need to make things worst. Though I would like to punish them for trying to knock off my father, firing them is the only simple solution. I have already hired new orderlies. They start in the morning."

I was a bit relieved but kept my guard up. Tano may have hired new orderlies but that doesn't mean he can't seek his own revenge in other ways.

"Do Muhammad and Becker know they aren't need anymore? Or will they find out in the morning?"

"They quit after their shift ended. They were given their last paychecks," Tano responded quickly.

"Really? I'm not surprised."

"Me either. They must have noticed the chlorine and the needle missing. Instead risking everything they figured they may as well get out before anything jumped off."

"Sounds about right. Did they give a reason why they were quitting?" I knew they could not leave without giving an explanation. Mr. Osei had to know why his orderlies were suddenly quitting.

"Their excuse was that they had found other work. The person who hired them wanted them to start immediately which meant tonight." Tano explained.

"Have you gone back to the pool house?"

"I did. It was empty, spotless. No traces of anyone living their for months."

"I see," I sighed and played with my food. I wanted Muhammad and Becker to pay for what they were doing though Tano was right. His father did not need the extra stress. He deserved a break from all the madness for once.

"I know what you're thinking and I feel the same way too. They will get what's coming to them soon enough. Don't worry about it. Let's enjoy the rest of our meal."

"Right,"

I did what Tano wished. Before I started to on my food again. I had to ask one last question that had been on my mind the entire time.

"Do you think Madaki was behind this?" I looked at Tano.

He stopped eating and looked up from his plate. He wiped his mouth. He took a deep breath and answered.

"I don't think, I know. This has little stunt has his name written all over it."

With that said, we continued to eating. Not another word was spoke about what happened or even Madakai. Honestly, I didn't want to think about any of it. I only wanted my time here to end so I could go back home and go back to my life.

During the drive home Tano brought up my relationship with Candice. I usually do not talk about my personal life to any but to keep our minds off everything, I was more than happy to open up.

"So let me get this straight, you and this Candice girl are just friends/"

"That's right. We are just friends."

"Just friends?" Tano gave a hearty laugh, "I'm having a hard time believing that. I don't know too many 'friends' who comes over late with an overnight bag?" he continued to laugh.

"Hey that's my story and I'm sticking to it. Candice and I are friends, point blank," I said. I could feel my cheeks hurting from smiling so hard. If only Candice knew her hold over me. "Maybe one day it could change. When my divorce is final that is."

"Yes, I forgot about the ex. Hopefully the divorce comes soon. From what you tell me, your ex seems like a vicious woman."

"Didi would take that as compliment. She's more like the spawn of the devil. But I can't talk bad about her. After all, she is the mother of my child. I have to keep things civil. I don't want Jay involved in our problems, let alone have to choose sides. "

"You are right Christian. Children should never witness their parents fighting nor should one parent play them against the other. Not healthy in the least." We were at a four way stop. The roads were clear and noticed that it was starting to snow.

Tano continued talking, "So back to Candice. How did you two meet?"

"We met in college. We had a history class together. We were placed in a group. I remember that day too. She had on this low, red v-neck shirt on. She had blond hair and was obviously fresh off the surgery table. I couldn't stop staring. " I said.

"I'm sure. Did you two ever get together back then or no? "

"No. I was with my wife back then."

As we talked about Candice a bit more, I seen a black SUV pulling up slowly across the street into the light. At the same time, a grey Impala with music blasting pulled up on the side of it. The passenger in the Impala rolled down their window and started yelling at who ever was in the SUV. Next, I could see the light reflecting off what looked like a berretta.

"Does that look weird to you Christian?" Tano nodded in the direction of the cars.

"Yeah it does," I sat up to get a closer view. "I think we should get out of here."

Tano agreed as he started to make a right. Soon we heard gunshots firing.

"Oh shit!" Tano had took off in full speed. He then slammed on the breaks causing us to be thrown forward. He put the car in reverse. We could still hear the gunshots

"What the fuck are you doing? Don't turn around! Keep going!" I yelled at him. I could not figure out why Tano wanted to go back and possibly get us killed.

It was obvious that Tano had ignored me and kept going back. By the time we got there, the Impala was speeding off.

Tano slammed on the breaks once again and got out of the car.

"Tano what the fuck are you doing! Get back here!" I called from the car. "Tano!" he did not listen.

Tano opened the driver door to the SUV and a body falls out. He went to the passenger side and opened the door. I see him putting his fingers to the passenger's neck. Tano closes the door and makes his way back to the car.

"Tano? Tano! What the hell is going on? What are you doing?" I seen him reach for his cell phone.

"Get out the car Christian. You have to see this. Get out of the car." he calmly demanded.

"Why?" I protested. I was not going any where near that car or those bodies regardless of being a doctor.

"Because I said so. Now get out of the car. One of them needs you right now." Tano started dialing a number that I was hoping was 911. I hesitated to get out of the car.

"Fuck!" I slammed my hand on the dashboard and got out.

When I walked up to the car, I went to the body that was lying on the ground. I bent over to see if the man was alive. While checking, I noticed him instantly. It was Muhammad.

"Shit! He's gone." I went over to the passenger side and opened the door slowly.

"Uhhhh," Becker had moaned. "Help me. Help me please." He begged.

"Everything will be alright, Becker. I just need you to tell me where you were shot."

"Here," he pointed to his side. I took both his hands and placed it on his bleeding wound.

"Hold it while I look for something, ok?"

"Ok," he wheezed.

I opened the back door to see if there was anything to help keep pressure. I had seen a leather jacket and took it out. I lifted Becker's hands and placed the jacket there.

"Hold on tight ok. I'm going to call an ambulance." I left Becker to go to Tano who was still on the phone.

When I reached him, he was ending his call.

"What's going on?"

"The ambulance and police should be here any moment. We are going to have to stay with them until the arrive." Tano said.

"Sounds about right. Becker is hurt pretty badly and Muhammad's dead. I can't believe this." I looked at the car to see Becker still holding on.

"Me either. I can't imagine what those two have gotten themselves into for this to happen."

"Who knows? What ever it is, someone wanted to make sure they couldn't cause any more trouble," I shot Tano a suspicious look. He returned one that said he knew what I was thinking.

"I had nothing to do with this Christian."

"Didn't say you did Tano though I wouldn't put it passed you."

Tano and I stared each other down until the police and ambulance arrived. We had stayed a while to answer a few questions. The officers wanted to take us in for more questioning. Tano's lawyer, Wade Barrett arrived just in time to convince them to come to our home in the morning since it was late. Apparently Tano was on the phone with him during the time I checked on Becker and Muhammad.

"Officers, my clients have been through enough tonight. Please allow them to go home and get some rest. We will be down at the station first thing in the morning, I promise," Wade convinced the officers who nodded in agreement.

"Ok Mr. Barrett. Make sure they show up at 8am sharp. We need to take their statements down and do any more questioning if we need to. See you then," the officer tipped his hat and walked off. Wade had made his way over to Tano and I as we sat on the hood of the car.

"It's all settled gentlemen. You can leave. Be at the station at eight sharp."

Tano got up from the hood to shake Wade's hand, "Thank you Wade. I appreciate you coming down."

"No problem Tano. Are we still on for drinks?" Wade asked.

"You know it," Tano smiled.

Wade had turned to me.

"Dr. Reso. Nice seeing you again," we shook hands "From what I hear, you presence is missed dearly at the hospital."

"I'm sure it is. I'll be back next week for sure."

"Rosa will be glad to hear that. Good night gentleman."

"Good night," We said to Wade.

Tano and I got in the car and headed home. The ride was silent. I had nothing to say. I was lost in my thoughts. Could it be possible that Tano had something to do with the shooting? The way he hurried back to the scene made it seem like he would have. I wanted to give Tano the benefit of the doubt. My mind would not let me. There was a feeling inside that told me he had nothing to do with it. Though that feeling could be wrong. Regardless of it all, two men were gunned down and someone has to be responsible for it.

We finally made it home around 12:50. I still was not speaking to Tano. I went up to my room to go to bed. Before getting in, I checked my phone. I seen that Candice had called and texted me.

I called her back.

"Hey, I was starting to worry a little bit. How's it going?"

"It's going alright. I seen two men get shot at on the way home. It was mind blowing," I sighed into the phone.

"Baby are you ok?" Candice cried "Do you need me to come down there or anything?" she was panicking.

"No, no," I cut her off. I'm good Candice, I'm good. Everything is fine. Just have to go to the station and answer some questions in the morning. Everything is fine."

"Thank God. I want you to come home now Chris. Come home to me. You don't need to stay there any longer."

"Don't worry. I'll be home next week. Besides, I can't just up and leave. Mr. Osei needs me. I made a promise."

"You're right. I pray for you Chris. I pray for you every night. Please be careful out there. I love you."

"I love you too," I talked with Candice a while longer. I went to bed around 3am with a heavy heart and a distracted mind. I barely got any sleep. I wasn't expecting too either. After witnessing what I did tonight, how could I even think about sleeping. I definitely had to be more aware of my surroundings. I couldn't walk around oblivious any longer. Tano was now a suspect of the shooting. For all I knew, I could be next.


	7. Actions and Consequences

"_Is that all you could remember?" the detective asked me. It wasn't that hard for me not to remember knowing that the shooting happened only a few hours ago. I didn't get much sleep last night. The scene kept playing over and over in my mind. This didn't seem real._

"_Yes, that's all I can remember, detective. I'm sorry."_

"_It's fine. You're just going through a bit of shock. I won't ask nothing else. You can leave." The opened the door and escorted me out of the room. I had went to the lobby to see Tano and Wade talking. They stopped when they seen me coming. The detective was right behind me._

"_You all are free to go. I appreciate you both coming down here and giving a statement. We're going to look more into this when the victim comes too. " He then turned to Wade, "Would if be ok to contact your clients if we have any more questions?" he asked._

_Wade looked to me and Tano. We both nodded our heads in approval. _

"_Sure Detective Orton. They would be more than obliged to help in any way they can." Wade smiled as he extended his hand to the detective._

"_It's been a pleasure," they shook hands. "Thanks again."_

"_No problem. Come on guys, let's go." Wade ushered us out of the police station._

_We stayed in the parking lot to talk to Wade for a bit. He wanted to know what else we knew about the situation. I knew Tano was not going to tell Wade the entire truth so I went along with everything he said._

"_Wade, all I can tell you is that Christian and I have been suspecting Becker and Muhammad for a while. They were making themselves obvious that they were up to no good. I am certain that Madakai was behind this."_

_Wade looked at Tano in disbelief. It seemed as if he was certain Tano was hiding something but wasn't sure. Instead of asking, he took Tano's word. He then pressed his luck and tried to get me to come out with the truth._

"_Do you believe that also, Christian?" he asked me._

"_There is no doubt in my mind that it's Madaki. After all, he was the one who betrayed Tano's father. You have seen the news haven't you?" I replied to Wade who was now stumped. It was known to the world what Madaki did to Mr. Osei. Wade should have known first hand since he was his attorney. _

"_Yeah I have. And I am terribly sorry Mr. Osei is going through such a hard time because of it. Though it's weird, why would Madaki have a couple of orderlies killed? I know the man is ruthless but this isn't making any sense," Wade was puzzled._

"_Maybe it's because they were working for him," Tano answered quickly as he lighted a cigarette. He took a long drag of it and exhaled then continued, "His number was in Muhammad's cell phone listed under his alias Charlie Boule." _

_Our mouths dropped. I was curious as to how Tano managed to pick up one of their cell phones without me or anyone else noticing. My guess was that he did this when he checked on Muhammad. _

"_H-how do you know this?" Wade wondered._

"_Yeah. Please explain that to us." I asked of him._

"_I found out about his alias that day in Ghana. It's why I was almost killed. He played this Charlie character off as a big shot investor to their company when in reality, he was a fraud. Madaki had been using this alias to steal money and do God know what else with it. I confronted him about this and threatened to tell Father. And, here we are."_

_Wade and I looked at each other in disbelief. Wade tried speaking but no words were coming out. It seemed like Wade was starting to regret every taking on the Osei's as clients._

_I took the opportunity of Wade's befuddlement to get more answers out of Tano before he tried._

"_Tell me Tano,," I moved closer to him. "How long did you know about Becker and Muhammad?"_

_It took Tano a while to answer. He finished off the rest of his cigarette and threw the bud in the grass._

"_Since Ghana. It was only three days ago when I realized who they were. I wish I would have paid attention sooner."_

_I stared Tano down. How could he not have recognized the two men who were trying to kill him before? Suddenly I felt my head pounding and my heart pumping harder. I wanted to hit Tano but held back since we were still at the police station. _

"_Before you ask your next question, allow me to answer it. I went back to the shooting because I knew it was going to happen. Madaki isn't the only who can create an imaginary friend."_

**January 19**

Finally my time at the Osei's mansion had some to an end. I got up early to finish packing and to check on Mr. Osei one last time. The car to take me home was arriving at 10am. I called Candice to let her know what was going in.

"I'm so glad you're coming home baby. I've been so worried about you. I hope this is the last time you ever see him." Candice never referred Tano by his name. She never missed a chance to throw and insult or two about him whenever we talked.

"I hope so too. I don't think I can take any more of his brand of craziness. I thought I was coming to care for his father, not be a witness to a shoot out. It's like Ghana all over again," I sighed as I sat down on the bed.

"Think of it this way; you will be home with me and this will all be behind you. You will never have to see him again," Candice assured me.

"You're right, Candice. I wish ten would get here already. I don't want to stay another second in this place."

"I know sweetie. Be patient. You'll be home," I heard someone calling for Candice. "Hey I have to go. Got a meeting to go to. You take care. I will see you when you get home. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye" I hung up the phone and started packing again. After I was done, I started to place my luggage by the door. That's when I heard a knock. Without giving me time to answer, the person on the other side came it.

"Dr. Reso. Is it ok for me to come?" Tano asked peaking inside.

"Sure," I continued to sit my luggage by the door while Tano took sat on my bed.

Tano watched me for a while as I started cleaning up the room. He then spoke.

"Listen, I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused you. It was not my intention to put you in any harm. Please accept my apologies. You are an excellent doctor and have served my father well."

"Thank you, Tano. I appreciate you coming to apologize but there is no need. What's done is done. In couple of hours, I will go back to my normal life and acting as if none of this ever happened. What you did was beyond stupid. You could have gotten us both thrown in jail or even killed."

"I know and I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I never meant to put you in danger like that. I just wanted justice on my father. That's all."

"I understand that because he deserves it but not like this. You're a murderer now Tano. I can't be involved in any of this." I sat down next to Tano. We were silent for a while until Tano spoke,

"Will you promise me you won't say anything?" he asked.

I hesitated to answer. Keeping what I knew would label me as an accomplice. A man died and one is fighting for his life as we speak. I could lose everything if it all were to come out.

"I promise," I assured Tano, "Under one condition."

"Name it."

"You take the fall for everything. I would be damned if I have to spend the rest of my life in prison because of you."

"Done. I will take the fall for everything and make sure that nothing happens to you. I am a man of my word." Tano was serious and I could tell that he was. Tano only wanted revenge but he didn't realize that revenge can sometimes come with unintended casualties. Unfortunately, I was one of them.

"Good. I have to finish packing. Tell your father I will be there to check on him soon." I got up from the bed to get my bag ready to check on Mr. Osei one last time.

"Very well," Tano started leaving the room when he stopped. "Christian," he called for me.

I turned around to face him.

"Thank you," Tano said softly, "Thank you for everything." I could see his eyes becoming watery.

"No problem."

Tano left.

I did one last check up on Mr. Osei who still needed more treatment. I was told that the original doctor who cared for him was back from vacation and would around noon. Also, the replacement orderlies were starting today. I was able to meet them before I left.

"Dr. Reso, I would like for you to meet the new orderlies, Gail and Evan," Mr. Osei motioned for them to enter his room. An Asian woman and a white man had entered smiling.

"Hi, how are you?" I shook their hands.

"Great," Evan replied. "So we hear you're leaving today. So sad you couldn't stay longer."

I chucked, "Yeah I know. I was just a temporary replacement for the real doctor. Well be sure to take good care of my friend. And don't worry, Jazz may be aggressive but she's cool as long as you are doing your job. Be sure not to upset her."

"Will do, Dr. Reso. It was nice meeting you," Gail said.

"It was nice meeting you too. You take care Mr. Osei. It was a pleasure." I extended my hand to him.

"Like wise. I will be sure to tell the U of C what fine doctor they have in you. Stay blessed doctor. Goodbye."

"Bye," I shook Gail and Evan's hand again and left. While I was coming out of the room Ciera approached me to tell me my car had arrived.

"Thank you Ciera, I will be right down."

"Do you need help with your bags? I can get Lester to help," she offered.

"No, I'm good. I got it. Thanks."

"Mandy has packed you a lunch in case you become hungry on your way home. Be sure to get it on your way out. Goodbye Dr. Reso. Take care," Ciara surprised me by leaping into my arms and hugging me.

"You be good Ciera. Watch out of Mr. Osei for me."

"I will." Ciera went inside Mr. Osei's room and I went to take my luggage to the car.

I said goodbye to all of the staff members and Mr. Osei's family. I didn't say goodbye to Tano since he had left after our talk which was fine with me. I would be happy not seeing Tano again for the rest of my life.

On the drive home, I texted Candice to let her know I was on my way. I then called Adam to see what he was up to.

"Hey! Haven't heard from you in a while. How are things?" Adam asked me.

"Good. I'm on my way home now. Can't tell you how great it feels to be out of there," I sighed.

"Was it that bad?"

"Some what. You wouldn't believe me if I told you," before I could say another word, I heard the other line. "Hey Adam hold on for a minute. Someone's on the other end."

"Sure."I switched over to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Reso?" a strong husky voice answered.

I instantly tensed up. I had no idea who was calling me.

"This is him. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"The question is, what can you do to save your self and your family."

I sat up straight and gripped the phone. I had recognized the voice from the other end but I couldn't come to believe it.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Don't worry about it, doctor. Just know that if you continue your involvement with the Osei's, you will find yourself responsible for the death of your wife and child. Have a nice day Dr. Reso." he hung up.

I stared at my phone in shock. At this moment I was powerless to do anything. All I could think of is the safety of Didi and Jason and how fast I could get to them. I remembered that Adam was on the other line and switched over.

"Adam, I'll have to call you back. I got a call from the Osei's, it seems important." I lied to my friend.

"Alright. Call me later man. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"I will. Bye.""Bye"

I hurried and searched for Tano's number and dialed it. Tano had answered on the first ring.

"Tano!" I shouted "We have to talk. It's Madaki."

"Yes, I know. I will be at your house by one. Don't go anywhere."

"Ok" Tano hung up the phone.

For the rest of the ride, I tried getting in contact with Didi to see if she and Jason were fine but I couldn't reach them. Her phone went straight to voicemail each time. I had stopped trying as I hoped that they were fine and she would call me to me that they were. When I arrived home, I waited for Tano show. I became more paranoid as time went by. All I could think of how I had made the biggest mistake of my life and now my family was going to suffer the consequences.


	8. At Home

**January 19 - 1:50 PM**

I had been sitting in the living since I arrived home. I made sure to tell Adam and Candice I was home. I waited for Tano to arrive like he said he would. While I did, I finally got a hold of Didi who seemed fine. She did not hesitate to tell me off because of my frequent calling. She told me that she was with a client while I was calling. How I was supposed to know that, I have no idea. I was glad that she and Jason were safe. I never told her why I was calling. I made up the excuse that I wanted to talk about the divorce and bustody arranagements but both were far from my mind. I figured Madaki was only making threats to get inside my head which worked. I'm sure my ex thinks I'm a nutcase now.

I checked my phone for the time. It was almost two o'clock and Tano hadn't shown up yet. Just when I was about to give up hope, I seen a car pulling up in front. Tano was getting out. I went to the door to let him.

"Sorry I'm late. There was an accident on the freeway which backed up traffic. But I'm here now. Let's go inside."

I followed Tano in as he went to the living room. He sat in the chair across from the couch.

"Before you say anything Christian, I have a confession," Tano said.

I could only imagine what it is this time. I sat on the couch and braced myself.

Tano continued. "My man was not the one who pulled the trigger." He took a deep breath.

"Wh-what? Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yes. I thought it was my man but it wasn't. As it turns out, he was at home in St. McNichols when the shooting occurred. His girlfriend confirmed it when she berated me over the phone for having him work late."

I was stunned. If Tano's man didn't go through with the hit, then who did? This was getting both interesting and confusing. Who else would have wanted Becker and Muhammad dead? None of it was making sense.

"So who do you think did this?" By the look on Tano's face, the answer was quite obvious. He did not respond so I did for him. "Madaki?"

"Bingo. But then again, it could have been anyone right? Maybe Becker and Muhammad were marked men before working for him. Who knows. We will have to get to the bottom of this."

I scratched my head. "Yeah, we do. So what made you change your mind?"

"My father. He overheard me on the phone making plans. He told me that it wasn't worth it. Firing them was good enough. Apparently, I had to tell him about what they were doing. I did as father told me and told my man to abort."

"And when the shooting happened you figured he didn't listen to you?"

"Yes. I spent the entire night looking for him. I don't know how many times I called his phone. It wasn't until after we came from the police station when his wife called me. She then put him on the phone and I told him everything." Tano cleared his throat.

"Well, what a coincidence. Someone else wanted them dead too. What perfect timing. At least Becker is still alive. Maybe we can get some answers out of him." I stopped for a minute. I seen Tano head in his hands while taking deep breaths. He was overwhelmed. There is no telling who wanted the two orderlies dead. It did not matter. What mattered was that Tano was in the clear and perhaps closer to taking down Madaki.

"I'm glad you listened to your father Tano. Those two were not worth a life time in prison."

"Tell me about it," Tano chuckled. "I honestly can't believe this. This has got to end."

"I agree. What are you going to do about it?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that I will have to keep everyone I care about out of harms way. That includes you as well Christian. No one else can get hurt because of me."

Tano and I sat silently in the living room. I couldn't think of anything else to say. I was glad that Tano's desire for revenge was slowly dying. There were much more important factors to think about than seeing Madaki go down. At this point, he wasn't worth the effort as he was already digging his own grave.

I then offered Tano something to drink and got up to go the kitchen. While I did, I heard Tano answering his phone.

"Christian! Get in here!" he yelled for me. I put down the coffee pot to see what he wanted.

"Glad for you to join us doctor," Madaki was on the other end.

"Madaki. Enjoying this wonderful aftertoon?" I asked.

"Indeed I am. Thank you. Now, on to business. Your friend here has agreed to do something for me that will keep you and your family safe from harm. Tano, my boy, tell him."

I looked at Tano who held up his hand and gave me an assuring nod. "I have agreed to work for Madaki on his new company."

"What?" I was in shock. I don't know what Tano was thinking but it seemed like he was making a mistake.

"You heard him. He is now working for me. It will be like old times. So glad to have you on my team son!" Madaki roared.

"Old times? So you've worked with him before?"

Tano ignored me and spoke to Madaki "I will see you next week, godfather."

"Great. I will get my plane ready. Until then my son." Madaki hung up.

I couldn't believe what I heard. I never knew Tano worked for Madaki and he was now working for him again. After everything the man has done. If this was Tano's way of giving in, it sure wasn't the way I had hoped he would.

"Don't look at me like that. This is part of the plan." Tano tells me. "After all, you and your family will be safe now. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure Tano? He tried to kill you and your father. Do you really want to work with him?" I stared at Tano. My heart was racing. I didn't know what to think. I knew that if a man had tried to kill me and my family I would never think about working for him.

"I'm sure. Working for Madaki will get me closer to my revenge."

"If you say so. And you never told me you worked for him before."

"Well, there are a lot of details I neglected to tell you. That was one of them."

"Care to explain now?" I demanded him.

"As you already know, I was a bit of a rebel,"

I cut him off, "Was?" I laughed.

"Well am a bit of a rebel," Tano corrected me. He continued. "Father didn't know what to do with me. He was afraid I was going to do something crazy and end up in jail or dead. That's when Madaki stepped in. Father had allowed Madaki to take me under his wing and to shape me up. He taught me everything I would ever need to know. From business to life. Madaki was becoming more like my father than Father. We had become so close."

"Then one day, Madaki sat me down and told me his plans of destroying Father. He figured that he could get me to turn on him but I knew where my loyalty was. I had threaten to tell Father and the authorities of Madaki's plans. That was the day I met you. Madaki only wanted to scare me. His henchmen thought different. I had told Father of Madaki's plans and that's when things became the way they are."

"I'm so sorry Tano. Madaki was wrong for what he did. I'm glad you stood up for your father. Mr. Osei is a great man." I comforted him. Though he and Mr. Osei were not blood related, he still cared for him tremendously.

"All that time I thought Madaki cared. He was only using me to get to Father. Sure me and Father clash but it's out of love. I can't believe he would think that I would betray my own family, blood or not."

After talking for a while longer, Tano had left to go back to Fort Warren. He told me that he would have his men watch over Didi and Jason just in case Madaki kept to his threat. He also extended his services to me but I declined. My family was more important.

I had went back to work that day. When I got back I was told that the current chief of staff was leaving in March and that my name had been tossed around as their replacement. The news was such a surprise to me that it kept my mind off Madaki as I preferred it that way.


	9. A Year Ago, A Year Later

**March 17**

A year ago today was when I met Tano Osei. He came into my tent, bloodied and bruised, almost near death as he asked for my help. Joseph Madaki was the man who tried killing Tano but failed. It was the day Tano vowed revenge on his godfather. The two have been feuding ever since.

Work at the hospital had become more intense than ever before. I was nominated to be chief of staff, a position I had been longing since I began working at the University of Cornertall hospital. The current chief, Dr. Sharmell Huffman had been offered a job in Texas. From what I hear, she wanted me to have the position but was turned down with the higher ups feeling as though someone else would be more qualified for the job. The person they had in mind was Dr. John Cena.

"So I hear Cena has been nominated. What a blow that must have been," Kofi said to me. We were walking down the hall to the room where the staff meeting was being held.

"Yeah it was," I sighed. "But I had seen this coming. I am not one of their favorites as you already know. The Wilson case sealed my fate with them."

"Right. Hey for the record man, I think you made the right decision. Had you not made that call, his wife would have gotten away with murder. I'm still trying to figure out how you knew what you knew. I think you're in the wrong field."

I chuckled, "You think so?" I asked Kofi.

"Yes. You should have become a detective or private investigator, something! You're observations are always spot on. It's like watching one of those crime drama shows but in real life."

"Well when you have someone's life in your hands, you do whatever you can to protect them," We had reached the room. I peeped inside the window to all the board members chiefs of each department.

"You are an extraordinary doctor Christian. It really sucks that you have to go up against Cena for this positions. You are so much better than him."

"Apparently, they don't think so," I pointed to the room.

"Man I only wish I could handle Cena the way you do. Would definitely make working here more interesting. You deserve better than this Chris."

Dr. Cena and I had never gotten along since day one. Because he was such a know-it-all, it was hard for me to ignore it the way the rest of the staff did. So far, I had been the only on to challenge Cena to his displeasure. Cena was a douche bag, plain and simple. If I was going to be working here I wasn't doing to put up with it despite him being a brilliant doctor.

"Thanks Kofi. All I know is that whatever happens, it's for the best. I know how to do my job" Kofi and I talked a bit more before going inside. As we were about to enter we were met by one of the board members.

"Hello gentleman, nice of you to come. We were just about to get started," the shapely woman smiled. I recognized the woman from one of the pictures that hang along the walls of the hallways.

"Good because I can't begin to tell you how excited we are really about this meeting!" I clapped with fake enthusiasm, "You must be Dixie Carter?" I began to study the board member. I noticed that her lace bra was showing and that her make up had rubbed off a bit. Her stockings were also sagging a bit. It seemed as though she got dressed in the dark. With the things I've seen around here, it could be true.

"Yes, I am, Dr. Reso. It's nice to meet you," Mrs. Carter extended her arm.

"Nice to meet you too"

"And you are?" she then extended her hand to Kofi.

"Dr. Kofi Kingston. I work in pediatrics." He shook Mrs. Carter's hand.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Kingston," she then turned to me. "Dr. Reso, the meeting is about to start. Please, come in."

"See you later Chris. Tell me how it goes."

"I will. Later." We fist bumped then Kofi left. Mrs. Carter escorted me in the room then closed the door.

I felt the room tense up when I entered. All eyes were on me. They followed me until I walked to my seat next to Sharmell. Cena was sitting across from me next to Mrs. Carter. When she sat down, she whispered something in his ears. Cena nodded his head and placed his hand on her thigh. She started rubbing his hand. Cena had caught me staring but I didn't back down. They were sitting awfully close. Cena gave me his signature cocky smirk that I wanted to reach across the table and slap off. I turned to Sharmell who was talking to a board member.

"Hey Sharmell. What's up with those two?" I nodded toward them.

Mrs. Carter was whispering something in Cena's ear again that made him smile and even blush. He whispered something back in which she responded with a laugh. They were flirting in front of everyone. I looked around to see some of the chiefs and board members gossiping amongst themselves.

She looked their way to see Cena staring back. "I don't know. They look might cozy. This is definitely not a good look, especially knowing that her husband owns his hospital. I mean look at her. It seems like she got dressed in the dark looking so messy like that."

"Trust me. She didn't get dressed in the dark." I was starting to get a bit nauseous. My feelings were telling me that I wasn't going to get that position.

"Obviously. I hope Mr. Carter signed a pre-nup." Sharmell was disgusted. She was frowning on the two adulterers.

"By the way she's rubbing, I'm guessing that he didn't." We had seen Mrs. Carters hand slowly rubbing Cena's inner thigh.

"That woman has a lot of nerve," Sharmell scoffed, "This meetings needs to be quick. I don't think I can take these two any longer."

"I couldn't agree more."

Before anyone could say anything else, board member Jeff Jarrett got up to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen you attention please." All the members of the meeting stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the head off board members.

"I understand that we are pressed for time and that you all have work to do so I'm going to make this quick."

I could hear breaths of relief from all around. Sharmell had held on to my hand.

"Here we go," she whispered. I gently squeezed her hand and gave her a half smile.

"As you all know Dr. Sharmell Hoffman will be leaving us very soon leaving the position of chief of staff vacant. Today we are here to announce her successor . . ." Mr. Jarrett continued on.

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I tried my best not to grip Sharmell's hand any harder than I already had. She had felt how tense I had become and began rubbing my back which helped me relax a bit. Since the news of my nomination I had been playing it cool in front of my co-workers. Behind closed doors, I was a wreck. My mind was too focused on becoming chief of staff and how much it would mean to me. I guess everyone has their moments of weakness.

I glanced at Cena a bit who wasn't even breaking a sweat. He was collected and confident. I would be too if I were banging the owner's wife.

The moment finally came to name the new chief of staff. I started breathing heavily. This was it.

" . . . It is my pleasure to announce to all of you . . ."

Here it comes. I couldn't been more ready for this. I took one last look at Cena. He sat up straight in his chair. Mrs. Carter gave him a reassuring pat on his chest. My heartbeat was getting louder and louder.

" . . . that Dr. Christian Reso is our new chief of staff." The room erupted in applause.

I couldn't believe it. Was I hearing this right? Me? Chief of staff? Must be some kind of mistake.

"Congratulations Dr. Reso. You have earned it. Make us all proud. Now we are finished." Mr. Jarrett was approaching me. While he did, I felt many people patting me on my back and a couple of hugs.

"Congratulations Dr. Reso," he extended his arm as I got up.

"Thank Mr. Jarrett. You don't know how much this means to me." I gushed.

"From what Dr. Hoffman and the rest of her staff has told me, you are the right man for this position. Well done, sir." we shook hands.

"Thank you," I said again. Mr. Jarrett left. Before he left, Mrs. Carter and Cena had pulled him out of the room. Cena was sure to stare at me before he left. At this moment I wasn't worried about him. I guess he sleeping with Mrs. Carter didn't go him any favors after all.

I turned to Sharmell who had the biggest smile on her face.

"Congratulations Christian! I'm so proud of you!" she jumped into my arms.

"Thank you so much Sharmell. What would I have done without you? I truly appreciate this. You are amazing." I said relieved that this was all over.

"Oh you're welcome Chris! Anything for my favorite resident."

Sharmell and I hugged for a while longer. I had to fight back my tears. This had to be one of the proudest moments of my life. It is right up there with the birth of my son. It was a feeling I couldn't really describe.

After the meeting, I went right back to work. I was greeted with applause, high fives and congratulations from my co-workers. Many of them told me how thrilled they were that Cena did not get the position. I was talking with Vickie, Rosa, and Kofi in the break room.

"There is no telling what would happen had Cena became chief of staff. I'm so glad they picked you," Rosa said.

"Yeah. I wonder what Mrs. Carter is going to do now that her boy toy didn't get picked." Kofi rolled his eyes.

"So you guys knew about the affair?" I asked them. Vickie, Rosa, and Kofi all looked at each other confused then laughed.

"Uhhh yeah! I mean they didn't even try to hide it. It's the reason why Cena was _'nominated' _in the first place. He bitched to Carter about it and got her get his name in." Vickie told me.

"Wow. I had no idea," I shook my head. "I'm sure he knew that her power alone couldn't get him the position. The board always votes on everything. Banging her wasn't going to change that."

"You got that right. And now you are chief of staff!" Kofi put his arm around me. "We are definitely going to celebrate tonight. Drinks are on me."

While we talked a bit more, Cena had made his way inside the break room.

"Guerrero, Mendes, you're needed in room 305." John informs the nurses in a somber tone.

"Ok. See you later Christian." Rosa hugged me again then hurried to the assigned room.

"See you tonight. Honey." Vickie also hugged me.

"See you then Vickie. Hey Adam's in town. Would it be alright for him to come?" I asked her. I knew of my best friend and co-workers past relationship. I didn't want to make things uncomfortable for either of them.

"Sure. I mean why wouldn't he? He's your best friend. He needs to be there."

"You have a point."

"Besides, I'm over it and I'm sure he is too. We're both adults. Now I have to go." Vickie hugged me again then followed Rosa.

The break room was quiet. I looked over to Kofi who shrugged his shoulders. I shook my head in return and proceeded to leave. Cena then spoke stopping me in my tracks.

"Oh Dr. Reso, someone is here to see you. They are waiting for you in the lobby." Cena was unbuttoning his coat.

"Alright. Thanks." I headed out.

When I reached the lobby, I asked the receptionist where the person was.

"Hey Eve Dr. Cena informed me I have a visitor? Do you know where they are?" I asked her.

"Um they are in the waiting room doctor." the brunette told me.

"Thanks." I went inside to see who it was. To my surprise, it was Mr. Osei.

"Mr. Osei?"

"Christian! It's so nice to see you my boy!" He got up from chair with the help of his cane. I gave him the biggest hug. I was glad to see him.

"It's nice to see you too, sir. You are looking better these days." I smiled. Mr. Osei had seemed to be gaining his weight back. His skin looked healthy and he was still smiling.

"That's because I am thanks to you! Now I don't have much time so I have to make this quick," his cheerful voice became serious suddenly.

I braced myself. Whenever an Osei visited me, it was never good. I could only wonder what it was this time.

"Go ahead, tell me." I instructed Mr. Osei.

Mr. Osei closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Tano has gone missing."

Did I hear him right? No. My ears must have heard something different. I asked Mr. Osei if he was sure that what he was telling me was right.

"Are you sure Mr. Osei? I mean Tano is very unpredictable. Maybe he went off on vacation somewhere and didn't tell anyone. I mean . . . this can't be happening." I sat down in one of the chairs. Mr. Osei sat next to me.

"Christian. I wish I were lying to you but this is real. His wife says she hasn't seen him in almost three weeks. No phone calls, texts, emails, nothing. And as you know, Madaki very well had something to do with this."

"I know. He was working for him." I looked at Mr. Osei who was shocked.

Mr. Osei was speechless. I was the only one who knew of Tano's plans. He asked me not to tell his father unless it was absolutely necessary. This was the perfect time to tell him.

"Mr. Osei, I can explain everything to you but not here. Meet me at my house tomorrow morning around eight. Does that sound good."

Mr Osei tried speaking but no words came out. He was finally able to say something. "Uh, um yes. Yes the morning is fine." he got up from his chair. " I must be going now."

"Right," I got up to escort Mr. Osei out of the hospital. I tried my best to comfort him as much as I could. I felt a bit guilty since I knew about Tano's plans. Mr. Osei was getting better and with this news, I feared that he would not take care of himself due to him worrying about his son.

We arrived to his car and I helped him get in.

"Everything is going to be alright Mr. Osei. I promise." I said to him.

"I hope so Christian. I cannot stand the thought of losing one of my children, especially my only son. We can only pray that he is alive and safe. Goodbye doctor."

"Bye." 's car drove off.

I walked back into the hospital. While I did, I took out my phone and dialed Candice's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Candy! You doing anything tonight?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh I just wanted to see if my favorite girl wanted to celebrate with me and a few friends."

"Celebrate what?" she sounded puzzled.

"Celebrate me becoming chief of staff."

"Christian! I can't believe this!"

"Believe it baby. Be ready at nine."

"Ok. Baby this is great! I can't wait to see you!"

"Same here. Bye."

"Bye" I hung up.

What was one of the most happiest days of my life was not becoming the worst. I could only imagine what Madaki had done with Tano. I tried getting those thoughts out of my head. I planned to enjoy my victory despite what was happening. I had to because I did not want anyone else to know what was going inside my head. It was the last thing I needed.


	10. Message Clear

**April 4**

"_Dr. Reso, I'm sure you know why I am calling you," it was Madaki._

"_Yeah I do. Where's Tano?"_

"_Don't worry, he's fine. I'm not calling to talk about him."_

"_Then why are you?"_

"_I'm calling to make a confession."_

"_Go on." I urged him._

"_It was not Tano who had Becker and Muhammad killed, it was me."_

"_It was you? No way! I never would have guessed it!"_

"_Wow don't give up your day job any time soon doctor. I don't see you winning an Oscar in the future."_

"_I was aiming more for a Razzie but an Oscar is better."_

"_You are a funny man doctor."_

"_I try to be. Now as you were saying?"_

"_Oh yes. I was the one who killed them. They were getting too sloppy so I had someone get rid of them."_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_Because Dr. Reso, you seem to be the resident confidant. It had been bothering me that Tano was taking credit for my work. And as you know I couldn't allow that."_

"_Of course not. You are a legend."_

"_I appreciate it doctor. I have something else I would like to confess"_

"_Go ahead."_

"_I had nothing to do with Tano's disappearance."_

"_Well if you did, then who did?"_

"_He left on his own accord. He no longer works for me."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I see. Would you have an idea of where he is?"_

"_Not a clue. That is why I am calling you. I want you to call me if and when you see Tano. Tell him it is urgent."_

"_What if I never see him again?"_

"_I'm sure you will. When you see him, let him know I am looking for him. It's about his family._

"_What about them."_

"_I have gotten an anonymous tip they are being held hostage. I thought Tano would like to know."_

"_I will tell him to call you when I see him._

"_Thank you doctor."_

I woke up from my sleep. I replayed the phone call from Madaki in my head for so long that it followed me to my dreams. I was desperate to find Tano. His family had been kidnapped and there was no way for me to reach him. They were taken about a week after Tano went missing. Mr. Osei has been feverishly searching for them every since to no luck. It was as if Tano fell off the face of the Earth. He was no where to be found.

When I got out of bed, I picked my cell phone up. I seen that I had a few missed calls voicemails, and texts from family, friends, and co-workers. I had taken a week off to help Mr. Osei as I was back in his mansion at Fort Warren.

I was checking my messages when I heard a knock at the door.

"Chrisitan? Are you up? It's me, Adwin." I heard from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'm up. Come in." I told him.

Mr. Osei opened the door and smiled. "Good morning Christian. Did you sleep well last night?" he asked. No matter what he was going through, Mr. Osei always had a smile on his face. Though he did, his eyes would tell what he was really feeling. Mr. Osei stepped inside the room.

"Somewhat. I can't get that phone call out of my head. God knows where Tano could be," I scratched my head.

"No matter where my unruly son is, he is fine. I'm sure of it. All we can do is pray that he makes his way back home in time to save his family," Mr Osei patted me on my shoulder.

"You're right. I hope Tano knows what he is doing."

"He does. Get dressed. Breakfast is being served." Mr. Osei patted my shoulder once more then left the room.

I got dressed for breakfast and went down stairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I seen Mr. Osei talking with someone outside through the window. He was a bald white man with a medium build wearing a black suit. Before I could take a closer look, Ciera grabbed me by my arm.

"Master Christian! You breakfast is getting cold!"

"But I wanted to talk to Mr. Osei before . . ." I tried protesting before she cut me off.

"You can talk to him later. You have to eat like now!" I gave into Ciera as I allowed her to drag me into the dining room.

I ate my breakfast like I was told to. I tried getting up to see if Mr. Osei was still outside but Ciera was having none of it. She would shove me back in my seat each time I tried to leave.

"No Master Christian! You must finish eating. You need you energy."

"Fine." I huffed.

I had finally finished my breakfast. Ciera excused me from the table. By the time I got to the door, Mr. Osei was now standing alone. I opened the door to stand outside with him.

Mr. Osei's back was turned to the door. He looked over his shoulder to see me coming out.

"How was your breakfast?" he asked while going through his cell phone.

"Delicious." I replied.

"Great. You know, I never knew Ciera was such a wonderful cook. She demanded that I finish eating it. I ate every last crumb even though I felt like I was going to explode." he laughed.

"So that's why she being such a bully. She's a persistent little thing."

"Indeed," Mr. Osei turned around to me as he quickly changed the subject. "Christian, I have some information of Tano whereabouts."

"You do?" I stepped closer to him.

"I was just speaking with the private investigator that I hired. He tells me that Tano is in Florida. I can only imagine why he is down there."

I took a moment to think about why he was. The only reason I could think of was that it had to be Madaki related. Tano would never up and leave just like that.

I voiced my thoughts aloud to . " Maybe it had something to do with Madaki and his new business.""Maybe. The investigator couldn't get much information. He claimed that Tano was hard to track," Mr. Osei took a deep breath, "Whatever it is. I hope he returns home."

"Yeah. That's all that matters right now." Mr. Osei and I kept talking about Tano. While we were, the person he was talking to us approached us.

"Mr. Osei, we have a lead. Tano was spotted at a convention." the mysterious man said.

"Good work. Oh Christian, I would like for you to meet Christopher Daniels. He is the lead private investigator that is helping me find Tano."

Mr. Daniels held out his hand as I shook it, "Nice to meet you doctor. Mr. Osei tells me that you have been much help. Would you have any idea why Tano would be in Florida?"

"As I was telling Mr. Osei, it most likely would have to do with Madaki. He has been trying to tear the Osei empire apart for almost a year now. He recently had a change of heart. He wanted Tano to work for him in exchange of him backing off. Tano took him up on his offer. I hadn't heard from Tano since he did. That was in January." I told him.

"Is that all you know?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Alright. Well I now that we know where he is, we can take the first flight out of here to Florida." Mr. Daniels suggested.

"OK. Let me go pack." Before I the men took off I stopped them.

"Wait, before we go we should talk to Becker to see if he has any more information."

"Good plan Christian. I will find where he is located. The visit had to be brief. We don't know how much time we have before Madaki decides to make a move."

"Let's hurry gentlemen. We cannot waste any time." Mr. Osei said.

We all went our separate ways to get prepared. I went upstairs to pack. As I entered my room, I found an letter on my bed.

"What could this be?" I ripped opened the envelope and open the letter.

_Turn on the TV_

It instructed me. "Turn on the TV?" I looked around for the remote until I found it on the nightstand. I did what the letter told me.

What I was now seeing had me confused. It felt as if I was watching a monitor from a security camera. Suddenly, I seen Didi walking with Jason appear on the screen. Then, a message flashed

_Look behind the TV_

"What the?" Before I could say another word, I did as I was told. I searched the television with my hand. I ran across another letter. I frantically opened it and read it.

"Your ex and child are fine . . . for now. Find Tano or they will suffer the consequences. You have been warned. P.S. Boom."

Confused I read the letter again. After I did I looked to the television to see Didi and Jason still being recorded. I picked up the other letter and was making my way to the door. I called out for Mr. Osei who came running out of his room.

"What is it Christian?" he cried.

"It's Madaki. Look. I showed him both letter. He read them silently.

"Boom?" What does he mean?"

"I don't know but we have to move fast! Hurry and pack the rest of your things!"

Mr. Osei nodded as he ran back inside his room. While walking to mine, I heard a car starting up. As it did, a loud explosion followed, shattering the windows and smoke filling the house.

The entire house began to panic. All the staff members came rushing to see what happened. Mr. Osei was right behind me as I ran down the stairs. We breezed past the staff who were helping each other and staring in awe.

We made it outside to see the remaining of Mr. Daniels' car still flying in the air. Madaki made his message loud and clear. He was ready for war.


	11. The Truth Prevails

**April 8**

Everyone was shaken up by the explosion. Mr. Osei sent everyone home until further notice. He and I were now on a plane to Florida. Not a second goes by where one of us is looking over our shoulders, jumping at every sound, or instantly becoming suspicious of someone. Anything could happen at any moment. I wasn't going to pretend that our lives were in danger. Death was definitely knocking at the door.

The flight attendant approaches me and Mr. Osei and informs us that we will be landing shortly. Mr. Osei let out a long and heavy sigh. He then turned to me and touched my hand.

"I'm nervous Christian. I can only pray for our safety and that this will all be over soon," he said.

"Don't worry Mr. Osei. I know it is all easier said and all that but I want you to know we will be fine. Tano as well. Madaki will pay for this," I hoped that assuring him will calm him down just a bit.

Mr. Osei smiled, "I'm glad you are here. You are a brave man."

"You aren't too bad yourself," I chuckled to continue to lighten to mood.

We had landed in Orlando around 3 pm. We went directly to the hotel to meet up with Mr. Daniel's partner Mr. Styles.

When we entered the lobby, Mr. Osei greeted a white man with dark hair.

"Mr. Styles," he said getting his attention. "I am truly sorry for you loss. Mr. Daniels was a great man," he shook his hand.

"Thank you Mr. Osei. Christopher was a terrific leader and friend. We will miss him dearly," Mr. Styles said in his southern accent. He began staring at the ground as if he was saying a prayer. He suddenly shook his head and gestured for us to follow him. He briefed us while we walked to the room.

"I had picked up where Chris left off. From what I gathered from all the evidence given to me, Madaki is holding your son's family inside of a warehouse. My guys are working to find the location." Mr. Styles informed us.

"That is good news. What about Dr. Reso's family? Are they alright?" Mr. Osei asked.

"They are fine. He was only using them to scare him."

I called Didi before I came to Florida. I did not tell her what why I was calling. She could tell something was up but I hurried off the phone before she asked any more questions.

"I figured he was just trying to get into my head. I hope never to make any more calls like that my ex again," This was not the first time Madaki had done this. I did not want to dismiss anything that this cruel man did. That could be my family along with Tano's for all I knew. I was glad that my son and ex-wife were safe. Though I was, I could not let my guard down.

"You won't have to doctor. Not after we take Madaki down once and for all. Come inside gentlemen," Mr. Styles opened the door to the room and we all stepped inside.

"What about Tano? Have you located his whereabouts yet?" Mr. Osei seemed hopeful that Mr. Styles had some sort of information on his son.

Before Mr. Styles could respond, a raspy voice came from the other room.

"There is no need for that. I am already here." The voice had belong to a bandaged Tano.

"Tano!" Mr. Osei squealed. He went to his son and hugged him gently. "My boy! Where have you been? We have been searching high and low for you. What have you gotten yourself into?" The height difference between he and his shorter father and his arm being in a sling made it struggle for Tano to hug him back but he did so.

Tano half smiled, "Don't worry about it father. Just know that I have Madaki right where I want him," he assured his father. Tano then looked my way. "Glad you could make it Christian. Congratulations on becoming chief of staff."

"Thanks." I tried to figure out how he knew that but it didn't take too long to do so. Tano had ways of knowing. Ways I never bothered to question or I'd be in more trouble than I already am. I continued, "You look like shit."

"I feel like shit. I see you have been caring for my father. I hope he hasn't driven you insane with his constant worrying."

"No, not at all," I chuckled a bit as did Mr. Osei.

"Alright enough chatter. We must fine Madaki," Mr. Osei sniffed and wiped his eyes. I'm sure he wanted to ask Tano what happened to him but seeing him alive and well was enough for him.

Mr. Styles turned on the television and opened his laptop. What was on his laptop screen was on the large flat screen television. He began to explain to us what we were seeing.

"This right here is footage from the surveillance camera at the warehouse. As you can see, there are several of Madaki's men moving boxes into the warehouse around April 1st. This goes on for about an hour. Fast forward two days later, three men are seen bringing Tano's wife and daughters."

Looking closely at the footage, I seen that one of the men looked familiar. He was using a cane and walked with a limp. I ask Mr. Styles to pause it and get a close up.

"Stop right there. Zoom in on the larger man on the left."

Mr. Styles did as I asked and zoomed in. I got a better look at the man. To my surprise, it was Becker.

"Holy shit! That's Becker!" I cried. Mr. Osei and Tano sat up in their chairs. Mr. Styles gave me a confused look.

"That's impossible. Becker should still be in Fort Warren in a coma!" Tano went to the laptop and began rewinding the footage. He played it back from the beginning.

"According the hospital, he isn't. He was released March 30th." Mr. Styles handed me a notepad. It was the notepad he used when he questioned the doctor who cared for Becker. The notes say that Becker was released earlier than expected by a family member named Charlie Boule.

Tano and I scoffed. I would think that Madaki would be more clever than to use that alias, especially for something like this.

"The investor?" Mr. Osei wondered.

"No father. Charlie Boule is not an investor. He is Joseph Madaki. He used that alias to scam your company out of millions and did so successfully."

Mr. Osei was speechless. He had knew of Madaki's betrayal but never knew that it ran this deep. The man he once called his brother was a monster. Mr. Osei was beyond disbelief.

"Joseph and I started with nothing. All we had were our dreams. We worked hard to make the come true. All for it to become a nightmare that seems like we will never wake up from. I trusted and loved this man with every bone in my body. I feel like a fool. Who knew that one day my best friend would hurt me like this. He must me stopped." Mr. Osei pounded his fist into the arm of the chair. It took everything for him compose himself.

"It's alright father. He will pay. Right now, we have to figure out where he is holding Macy and the girls." Tano calmed his father. "Christian come to the balcony with me."

I gave Mr. Osei a pat on his shoulder as I followed Tano. Tano opened the door to the balcony and stepped out. I closed the door behind us.

"So what happened? And don't bullshit me" I demanded of him immediately.

Tano looked out of the balcony on to the busy streets of Orlando. He took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Well," he took a drag of his cigarette, "While working for Madaki I found some interesting information that would blow you away."

"Like what?" I asked Tano.

Tano didn't answer. He focused on his cigarette.

"O . . . k . . Would you mind telling me why?" I could tell by his body language that Tano was becoming uncomfortable. He kept shifting his weight from one from to the other and looking down. He took one more puff of his cigarette then put it out. He griped the rails of the balcony then stopped when he realized he was still in pain.

"Tano" I called to him, I stood closer to Tano who couldn't look at me. All he could do is reach in his pocket and pull out a piece of paper.

I take the paper from him. I keep my eyes on Tano as I unfold it. When I did I began reading. I had read the paper at least ten times to process the information. This can't be right? Or could it?

I lower the paper and fold back up. Tano was still looking down as I handed the paper back to him.

I struggled to speak but was able to get it out.

"Madaki is your father? How is that even possible?"

Tano laughed. "Well when a man and woman love each other very very much . . .'

"You know what I mean," I cut Tano off.

"I'm just messing with you. During the time I was missing, I went to London to visit my mother. She was the one who had given me this letter that was for Madaki." Tano explained.

"Mr. Osei. He's your . . ."

Tano cut me off "He is my uncle. But it doesn't matter. He will always be my father."

"Does Madaki know he's your father?"

"No. He will know when the time is right. Odette made me promise not to say anything and I intend to honor it."

"Fair enough," I sighed. "What's the real story behind this?"

"Odette was the model student. She made straight A's, participated in pretty much every extracurricular activity the school had to offer. She was popular among the faculty and her peers. In her first year in college, she and Madaki, who was married at the time, started seeing each other behind Father's back. Their affair came to a halt when she got pregnant. Father was furious. Here he was, a young and successful entrepreneur who had an unwed pregnant teenage sister. You could imagine what a field day this would have been for reporters if they found out. Not to mention how many investors would back out. Father begged Odette to tell him who the father was but she wouldn't say. Odette wanted to protect Madaki so she lied to both him and Father. This hurt Madaki as he was deeply in love with her. He was even planning to leave his wife to be with Odette. Soon people started to talk and Father's company was being threatened by the rumors. To save his reputation, Father did what he thought was best for him and Odette.

"_Here is the deal; You will return to school and finish your studies. I will pay for your tuition and anything else that you need. Everything is already set up for you there. Remember, if you have no more room to make mistakes. Do I make my self clear?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Good. Now get ready, the car will be here soon."_

"_Why are you so ashamed of me Adwin? Why are you doing this to me?"_

"_No need for tears now. What's done is done. I hope you have learned your lesson. Maybe next time you will learn to keep your legs closed and your head in the books like you were supposed to."_

"_You are a monster."_

"_The car is here. Let's go."_

"_What about my son?"_

"_He is with Wendy."_

"_I'm going to get him and then we will go."_

"_No, he stays but you are free to go."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The child stays. He is no longer yours. We now have custody of him."_

"_You can't do this!"_

"_I already did. Do not keep the car waiting. Goodbye Odette. Have a safe trip."_

"Odette did as Father wanted. She moved to London to finish school. Started a whole new life without me. Madaki never knew of the birth and she never spoke neither of them again. "

"Wow," was all I could say as I was in shock from Tano's story.

"So where do we go from here?" I was curious to know.

"We try to get more information. Then we wait. I know it doesn't sound like the best plan but it is all we have. I want to bring my family home alive. No more foolishness."

"That's the best plan you have ever had," I joked. Tano chuckled a bit. "Let's go back inside to see what we can find. Maybe we can figure out where he's holding them."

"Sounds good to me."

"Before we go in I have to ask; what the hell happened to you?"

Tano took of his sling and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Drunk driver in London. And you would never guess who was behind the wheel."

"Who?" I was curious to know who the driver was.

"Mickie James."

"The designer?"

"Yep. I forgot it was fashion week over there. Never again."

"I hear that," we laugh. We went inside to rejoin Mr. Styles and Mr. Osei to find where Madaki was holding Tano's family.

"_Mr. Madaki," a slim brown skin woman calls to him as she opens the door._

"_What is it Tanya?" Madaki growled._

"_There is someone here to see you."_

"_Tell them I am busy."_

"_Um, sir, they say it is important."_

_Madaki rolled his eyes and slammed his hands on the desk making the nervous woman jump._

"_Bring them in."_

_The woman does as she is told. She tells the visitor to come inside the office._

_A dark skin woman with short hair and a grey dress suit enters. Madaki eyes grow wide._

"_Hello Joseph. It's bee a long time," she smiled._

"_Odette?"_


	12. A Familiar Face

"_You are different from the man I use to love. I don't recognize you any more Joseph."_

"_I'm still the same man Odette. Only with a few changes."_

"_You use to be so sweet, so kind. What happened to that man?"_

"_People change. It happens. Why are you here?"_

"_I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd say hi. It's been a long time since we have seen each other."_

"_It has. Seems like time has been kind to you. You still look as I remembered you."_

"_Thank you. And I see that you have been eating well."_

"_What can I say? I am a stress eater. You know that."_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_What really brings you here Odette? "_

"_I'm here because of my brother."_

"_So you've heard?"_

"_I have. Why did you do it Joseph? What has happened between you and Adwin for you to have broken apart like this? You two were inseparable. Why did you betray your best friend?"_

"_Because he betrayed me first. I was only getting revenge."_

"_Revenge for what? It is time to let it go. Our son has grown up to be a fine young man. Adwin has taken good care of . . ."_

"_What do you mean son?"_

"_Adwin never told you?"_

"_No, he didn't. What are trying to say Odette."_

"_Tano . . . He's our son, he's your son."_

"_Impossible! There is no way . . ."_

"_Joseph, believe me when I tell you this. Tano Osei is your son. He is your legacy."_

**April 9**

"I know I have been asking a lot of questions since we've met but this is one I have dying to ask you," I said to Tano. He was unpacking the rest of his clothes.

He laughed, "It's ok Christian. If the roles were reversed, I would be doing the same. Ask away."

"Did Mr. Osei ever find out about Odette and Madaki's affair?"

Before Tano could answer Mr. Osei, who was standing in the doorway, did for him.

"Yes, I found out about the affair. I knew about it all along" Mr. Osei said as he sat down next to the suitcase on Tano's bed. Tano stopped packing and sat by his father.

Mr. Osei continued, "Your mother was not good at keeping secrets. She was a terrible liar as well. I knew something was going on between the two but my heart did not want to believe it."

"Joseph was starting to become reckless with the affair. He did not cover his tracks. It was as if he wanted to be caught. Soon, people started to talk and our company was losing money. I found out that no one wanted to do business with adulterer. Can you believe the irony? I had to do what I could to save the company I worked so hard to build. Even if it did involve hurting the person I loved the most."

"I gave Joseph an ultimatum; stop sleeping with my sister or your life, as he knew it, was over. Afterwards, Joseph never spoke to Odette again. No one, not even your mother, was going to stand in my way."

Tano stepped to his father. He balled his hands into fists and clinched them tightly.

"Now you are getting what you deserve. I almost died because of you! My family has been kidnapped because of you! Becker and Muhammad should have killed you when they had the chance."

I jolted over to Tano and grabbed his arm before he decided to do anything. "Calm down Tano. Just calm down.

"You may want to listen to the doctor. He knows what's bests." Mr. Osei said smugly.

The gentle and kind Mr. Osei we once knew was now pompous and cold-hearted in a matter of seconds.

"I don't understand; after all you had done, why would you make Madaki my godfather?" Tano asked as tears began to form in his eyes.

"I did it for shits and giggles, as you kids would say. I guess apart of me wanted revenge for what he did. I'm surprised he never questioned your paternity being that you are just as pathetic as he is."

"You son of a bitch . . ." While Tano charged for Mr. Osei, there was a loud crash then gun shots.

I ducked to the floor as Tano grabbed his father and placed him the bathroom then closed the door. He went quietly went to the closet and pulled out a pistol and loaded it.

"There is another one inside the nightstand," Tano whispered as he pointed. "Grab it."

I did what Tano demanded. I slowly crawled to the nightstand opened the drawer. There it was. Just like he said. I picked the gun up and gripped it tight. It felt a bit strange holding a gun in my hand. Tano, on the other hand, looked rather comfortable holding his. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I had never been so nervous.

Tano held out his hand for me to stay put. He walked to the door and slowly turned the knob. Before he could open the door, it flies open.

Tano began attacking the person who was on the other side. He tried disarming the burly man. While he did, I ran out of the bedroom to find two men dressed in all black standing over Mr. Styles who was holding his arm in a fetal position and gasping for air.

"Don't move!" I shouted. I raised the gun at the two men who quickly turned around.

"Dr. Reso. Thought I would never see you again. How's the family?" It was Becker.

"I said don't move!"

"Or what? You're going to soot us? That's highly unlikely. Quit while you're ahead Christian. You don't want to end up like your friend here." Becker started to walk closer to me raising his gun. Tano and the other man were still fighting in the other room.

Becker was standing in front of me with the barrel to my forehead.

"Give me the gun," he hissed. I still had not lowered my gun. Instead of listening, I placed my in the same spot on him.

"Not gonna happen," I pushed his head with the gun. I stood as firmly as I could. I could feel Becker was doing the same. The other man came behind Becker.

"Do you want me to take care of him, Boss?" he asked looking in my direction.

"I'm fine. You go help Luke." he ordered.

"Yes, sir." The man went to do what he was told.

Becker and I were now in a stare down. Neither of us flinched or batted an eye. The more Becker moved forward, the more the barrel dug in my forehead. Not one to back down, I did the same.

"I'm going to tell you this again and you are going to listen this time. Give me the fucking gun."

"And I'm going to give you the same answer; no!"

"Don't fuck with me!" a frustrated Becker growled. 'Give me the goddamn gun!"

I didn't know how much longer I could do this. Instead of waiting to see, I gave into Becker's orders.

"Fine. Take the gun." I removed it from his forehead and handed it to him."

"That's a good boy," Becker laughed. He took my gun and threw it to the side.

"Now, turn around and walk slowly. Hands in the air. No funny stuff."

I did as he said. I raised my hands and began walking. When I walked passed the bedroom, I could see the one of the men holding Tano down while the other tied his hands together.

Becker ordered me to stop when I reached the front door. He turned his attention to the bedroom. He talked to the men in his language. I used this as an opportunity to distract him.

I turned around, punching Becker twice in his jaw. While he tried to gain his composure, I twist his hand to disarm him. The two men realized what as happening and rushed to help their boss.

Not wanting to let go of the grip I had on Becker, I take advantage of his trigger finger began firing at the two men.

They tried ducking out the way. The one who attacked Tano was unsuccessful as he was hit in the neck. The other was able to miss the shots and came charging for me.

He freed his boss by tackling me to the ground and began punching. I tried to block each blow as best as I could. The man's strength was almost too much to bear. His weight held me down making it hard for me to breath. Suddenly the man stopped attacking me and fell over. I gathered enough strength to throw him off of me.

When I sat up, I seen Mr. Osei with the pistol Becker took.

Mr. Osei threw the gun aside and helped me on to my feet.

"Are you ok Christian?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," I said trying to catch my breath. I looked around to see all three men laying lifeless on the floor. "What about you?"

"I'm fine. Tano! Where are you?" Mr. Osei shouted for his son.

"Right here," he came from the bedroom rubbing his wrists. "We need to call an ambulance for Mr. Styles then get out of here. There is no telling if more are coming. Gather you things and let's go."

"You're right. Let me check on Mr. Styles to see if he's ok." I ran over to him to see him in the same position as before. He was still breathing. I laid Mr. Styles on flat on his back. I examined his gunshot wounds, carefully.

"Mr. Styles, look at me. Everything is going to be fine. Help is on the way. Right now I need you to lay still. I'm going to get my bag."

"Ok," Mr Styles muttered. Blood was overflowing from his mouth. He had tried to say something else but I couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

"Mada . . . Madaki."

I stopped him, "Mr. Styles I need you to relax

I had went to inside the bedroom to find my bag. When I did, I headed out back to help Mr. Styles. Before I could reach him, I heard another gunshot. I rushed to see what was happening.

When I reached Mr. Styles, I found Mr. Osei standing over his body with the pistol in his hand.

"What's going on? What the hell did you do?"

"He was going to die anyway. Why make him suffer any longer?" Mr. Osei threw the pistol to the side and left out of the suite. Tano came in rushing.

"I heard gunshots. What happened?" Tano asked.

"Your father just killed the only lead we had."

"Fuck!" Tano shouted. He frantically began searching the suite, shouting for his father.

"He's gone, Tano."

Furious, Tano knocked the paintings off the wall. He started turning over the furniture.

While I examined Mr. Styles body a bit more, I heard his cell phone ring. I walked over to the desk to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey AJ, it's me Kurt, I have the information that you wanted. You won't believe what I found."

"Mr. Styles is no longer with us. But I will be sure to pass the message along."

"Who is this?"

"Don't worry about it. Tell me what you know."

"Let me speak to AJ."

"I guess you didn't hear me. Mr. Styles is dead. Now tell me what you know." I demanded. I could tell that the man on the other end was hesitating. He finally spoke.

"Check your email," he hung up.

I did as the man told me. I went over to Mr. Styles laptop and opened it. I noticed that he e-mail account was already opened. I clicked on the inbox to check for the message. There it was. I opened message it to see a file attached. I clicked on the attachment and waited for it to download.

The attachment was the video surveillance that we had seen earlier of Becker and his men at the warehouse. I watched the footage entirely. The original footage should something completely different from what I was seeing. It did not show Mr. Osei and Becker talking outside of the warehouse.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I don't know how many times I replayed the footage. I do know is that I could not process it. Why was Mr. Osei with Becker at the warehouse.

While watching, Tano stopped ruining what was left of the suite and turned his attention toward me.

"What are you doing?"

"Come look at this?"

Tano had stood behind me as I played him the video.

"What the . . . That can't be possible?"

"Well, it is. Seems like Madaki wasn't the one who kidnapped your family."

Tano started to go through Mr. Styles belongings. He pulled out a few folders and looked through them. He looked the papers in one particular folder.

"Shit! I knew something was strange!"

"What is it Tano?"

"Madaki wasn't in the States when Becker was released . . ."

That could only mean one thing. It was Mr. Osei who checked Becker out. What did he want with him?. I could only wonder what else Mr. Osei was hiding.


	13. What Happened in Miami

**April 13**

After the incident, we all decided it was best to take some time to rest and rethink our strategy. This time we had not only Madaki to think about, but Mr. Osei as well. We kept in mind that our loved ones were still in danger. Tano's family was released and Didi and Jason were no longer being watched. The last thing we needed was for any of them to get hurt.

Tano had called a in a favor from a detective named Kurt Angle to help clear up the mess. While he did that, Mr. Osei had made reservations at another hotel.. As for Tano and I, we were left behind to clean up the mess he had made.

I had spoke to Candice to check on her to be sure she was safe as well. Before I knew it, Candice had arrived in Florida. That woman was not to be taken for a fool. She knew that I was in trouble. She quickly dismissed the lies I was telling her. Candice wasn't backing down. Honestly, I didn't want her to. Her coming to Florida may have been the wake up call I needed.

"Did you really think I was going to believe that bullshit Christian?" Candice said as she glared at me. I tried not to make eye contact with her as best as I could.

"Uhhh, ummm. Yeah, I actually kinda did," I chuckle but soon stopped. Candice was not letting down that glare.

"I don't find anything funny. This is serious. People are dying. You have been lucky not to be one of them. Your nine lives may run out soon."

"That's what I'm afraid of . . .which is why we are going home."

"What?" Candice was shocked. What I said wasn't going be expected but it was the truth. I started rubbing her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes to assure her I wasn't lying.

"Tano and I are not going to pursue Madaki any longer. For now, Tano is going to resume working for Madaki. He's on the phone with him right now. This is the safest option we have right now. No one else can die." I started breathing heavily. I could tell that Candice was trying to see if I were lying. Her hard stare softened when she realized I wasn't.

"I believe you Chris. I believe," she sighed of relief as she kissed me. I pulled Candice in and held her tight. While we stood in the middle of the room, Tano came in.

"Everything is set. Macy and the girls are fine. I start work next week," Tano paused. We turned around to see him standing in the doorway.

"Oh sorry. I will leave you two alone." Just as Tano was about to leave Candice called him back.

"Tano," she walked toward him while I watched from the spot we were standing in. "As much as I want to rip you in half for dragging Christian into this mess, I won't. Instead, I want to say thank you for looking out for him. I honestly appreciate it."

Tano smiled as he took Candice's hands. "No problem. I promise after all this is over, you can torture me all your heart's desire. And after all I should be the one thanking him. He has saved my life many times. Words can't express how grateful I am of him," Tano pulls Candice in for a hug. "Keep him a honest man for me."

"I will," Candice laughed.

I was surprised at what I was seeing. Candice sounded like she was really going to hurt Tano over the phone. I guess all that changed once she arrived.

The front desk had called to tell us that the car was waiting. Tano and I said our goodbyes.

"I will you see you soon Christian. Please take care," Tano patted me on the shoulder.

"You too, Tano. We will get your family back. Be safe."

Candice and I got inside the car. I looked back at Tano who was now talking on his cell phone.

"Do you think he will be alright? " Candice asked.

I had remembered the conversation Tano and I had later that night about Mr. Osei and Madaki.;

"_**This is war between my father and Madaki is much more complicated than I thought. We have to dig deeper. Things aren't adding up."**_

"_**I agree. Though it's better if we lay low for a while. God knows what else they both could be capable of."**_

"_**You are right. I think we have had enough madness to last a lifetime."**_

"_**Who are you telling? I can't believe things have gotten this far."**_

"_**Not to worry, it will all be over soon. I need to find out more. I can't let this go. There are so many questions that need to be answered."**_

"_**Try not to do anything stupid."**_

"_**I won't.""I'll take your word for it Tano."**_

I continued to look at Tano. I felt Candice gently rubbing my back. I answered her question in my head "no". I was sure Tano was going to be in more danger than ever before. This time, he may not come out alive. When I turned around, I responded to her question with a lie.

"Yeah. He will be fine. I'm sure of it." I gave Candice a smile to assure her.

"_Tano, I have to tell you, this is some serious shit you've gotten yourself into. How am I going to explain this?"_

"_You are head detective for a reason Kurt. I'm sure you will think of something."_

"_I hope so or else you and I will both be in big trouble. This is the last thing your father needs. How is he by the way?"_

"_Great. He is still a bit ill but nothing to worry about. He will be fine. So what is the story?"_

"_Well, you and your father were here in Florida for business. You brought along the doctor to keep watch over your father's health. Some goons figured out who your father was and tried to blackmail him for a couple million. Their plan backfired and things got ugly. So you, the doctor, and the P.I. tried defending yourselves."_

"_Sounds believable. How long would we have to stay?"_

"_Probably an extra day. I will try to clear this up as quick as possible."_

"_Thanks Kurt."_

"_Yeah, yeah.. I will have my guy call you soon."_

"_I'll be waiting."_

"_And whatever you have planned I want in. I have been waiting to take that bastard down for a long time now."_

"_Don't worry, I will."_

"_Good luck Tano."_

"_Goodbye, Detective."_


	14. Meetings

"_Hey Uncle Joe, who is this woman?"_

"_What woman? Let me see."_

"_That woman?"_

"_This woman . . ."_

"_Well?"_

"_This woman is your aunt."_

"_My aunt?"_

"_Yes, Adwin's younger sister, Odette."_

"_I didn't know Father had another sibling. Where is she? Is she dead?"_

"_No, she's very much alive though I have no idea where."_

"_How come Father never mentioned her?"_

"_They are no longer speaking. As a matter of fact, they haven't spoken since the day you were born."_

"_Do you know why?"_

" _I don't. I'm sure he has his reasons. Come on, son. We have to finish up. It is your Aunt Edie's birthday. You know how she gets when we're late."_

**May 5**

I was sitting across from Madaki in his office. We were both silent. We did not speak a word when I entered. We just stared at each other. I gripped the arms of the chair as tightly as I could until I felt my nails digging in to it.

There was so much to say to this man who I found out was my biological father. I had many questions that I was dying to ask. Nothing was starting to make sense. He tried to kill his own men that he hired to assassinate my father. In return, the man who survive began working for my father. Then there was my Odette. Most of my questions were about her and their relationship.

"I know what you're thinking Tano. We may as well get things out in the open," Madaki said as he leaned back in his chair.

"My mother. I want to know about you and my mother," I demanded.

"Well," Madaki sat up. He began to shuffle through a folder that I had given him fifteen minutes earlier. Inside were important documents on the company he and my father had built together. "Odette and I were in love. Due to our age and my friendship with your father, we decided it was best to not act on our feelings."

"But you ended up doing so anyway. While you were married," I reminded Madaki.

Madaki chuckled. "Yes, while I was married to your Aunt Shelia. May God rest her soul. I was such a horrible man to her." Madaki closed the folder and placed it to the side.

"If you loved my mother so much, why didn't you fight for her?"

"I wanted to, Tano. I did. I loved Odette with all my heart. I thought I was doing what was best for her when I chose my company and my marriage over her," Madaki explained as he was staring at me. I could see the pain in eyes. For the first time since this chaos started, I began to feel for him.

"You did the right thing Uncle Joseph. Odette seemed to have gone on to live a great life."

"Yes she did. I'm very proud of her." Madaki was now trying to hold back his tears. I had never seen him this emotional in my life.

Without wasting time, I asked Madaki a question. "Why did Father make you my godfather? I know he did this to hurt you but there has to be more to it. This seemed very odd for him to make such a choice."

"He didn't know that you were my son at the time and neither did I. Listen Tano, whatever your father told you was a lie." Madaki answered.

"There are always two sides to the story. In this case there are three. I have already heard Father's and Odette's. So what's yours.?"

"Do you really want to know the truth?" Madaki's gave me a menacing glare. Because of it, I decided that I would not trust one word that came out of his mouth but at the moment, I didn't care. I just wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Being the man your father is I'm sure he was trying to save face to the fact that he isn't as tough as he makes himself seem. You see our company was beginning and to get to the next level, we had to make some decisions that could either leave us broke and failures or rich and successful. Your father and I chose the latter. However, that choice had consequences. Your father never knew about the affair but Wendy did."

Flustered, I tried to object but I was speechless. How could my mother be involved like this? I wanted to say something to defend her. I tried so hard. I couldn't. All I could do was allow Madaki to continue.

"You see her father was one of our first investors. He was a great man who believed in us greatly. He became our mentor. We became close. He even considered us as his sons. Your grandfather and Adwin were the closest. Your father spend a lot of time with him that he eventually began to fall for Wendy. They had the perfect romance. Though something, or should I say someone stood in their way."

"Odette." I said.

"Wendy was jealous of Adwin and Odette's relationship. She did everything she could to tear them apart but nothing work. That was until she found out about the affair. Finally, the perfect Odette was no more. Wendy wasted no time in getting rid of Odette. Instead of telling Adwin, she blackmailed us. In exchange for her silence and to keep her father as an investor, Odette had to leave Ghana for good."

"So how did father find out? And why would you betray my father?" This was not making any sense.

Madaki sighed heavily, "I cannot explain anymore. You will have to talk to your father. After all, he is a great storyteller." Madaki stood up and walked to the door. I got up to follow him.

"Give me a call when you have settled on a time and date to meet. Now if you will excuse me, my ten o'clock meeting will be starting soon," he said as he opened the door.

Without another word, I left Madaki's office. I had came out more confused than informed.

"_I cannot believe she would do this! My sister of all people. How could they hurt me like this Wendy?"_

"_Calm down Adwin, everything will be ok."_

"_Do you think sending Odette to England is a good idea?"_

"_Of course it is! My father would not be pleased to find out that my husband's sister had gotten pregnant by one of his employees and threatened to tell the press about it. They would have a field day. They already hate my father and want to see him fall. If he falls, so will you and Joseph. You are doing the right thing sweetheart."_

"_I hope so. How could Odette do this? She knows how much this company means to me. Why would she try to hurt me like this?"_

"_I guess you didn't know her as well as thought. But all will be in the past soon once our son is born. Then we can move on with our lives."_

"_You're right. I will give Tano all the love that he deserves."_

"_And so will I Adwin. So will I."_

Mr. Osei had came to the hospital to pick up the documents like I asked him too. He seemed to be in a good mood despite everything that has happened. We were in the cafeteria. I chose it to be safe. I did not trust myself being along with Mr. Osei.

"Is this everything?" Mr. Osei asked.

"Yes, Mr. Osei," I answered. I tapped my fingers on the styrofoam cup I was drinking out of.

"Good. Everything looks wonderful. "Mr. Osei smiled as he closed the folder. He then placed it in his briefcase. "It was a pleasure seeing you again Dr. Reso but I must be on my way. I'm sure you will call me with the details of the meeting?"

"I will pass along the information as soon as Tano gives it to me," I said.

"Right. Have a nice day doctor."

I stopped Mr. Osei before he could leave. I had a few questions that I wanted to him.

"Mr. Osei, wait. Could you stay for a few minutes? There are a few things I want to talk to you about,"

Mr. Osei paused. He sat back down "What is it that you want to talk about Christian?" he wanted to know.

"Well," I cleared my throat. "I want to know about your relationship with your sister."

Mr. Osei scoffed, "I don't have time for this. I have more important matters to attend to."

Christian quickly stopped Mr. Osei from leaving. "Mr. Osei, please. Just tell me and I will let you go."

Mr. Osei sat down again. Rolling his eyes, he started to talk. "Odette and I were close. We were inseparable. She was my shining star. Though we have our differences, I still love her. I miss her. I wish things had of turned out differently."

"I understand. What about Odette and Madaki? How did you find out about them being together?"

"I didn't." Mr. Osei said.

"What do you mean you didn't? Back in Florida . . ." I was cut off.

Mr. Osei continued, " I overheard the entire conversation you had with Tano. I only added on to what my sister told. I have been completely clueless for years."

Mr. Osei's confession baffled me. Though it did, I was not surprised at how he could think of a story so quickly on the spot. He was a businessman after all. Lying was apart of the game.

"All I knew was what Odette and Wendy told me."

"Wendy?" I was curious. What did his wife have to do with this?

"Yes, Wendy. As it turns out, Wendy knew the truth all along. She knew of Odette and Madaki's affair. When I came home from Florida, I told Wendy what happened. That's when she confessed. She said she was only doing what she felt was in my best interest. I was such a fool. Wendy and Odette never got along. I should have known something wasn't right when Wendy wanted Odette's baby."

"This seems strange. What was Mrs. Osei reason for being involved."

"Her father was one of our investors. Joseph and I were just starting our business and we needed more money. That is when we met Tano's grandfather. We developed a close relationship over the years as or business began to grow. And so did my love for Wendy. Though our relationship was trouble because she felt I paid too much attention to my sister than to her. They couldn't stand each other but only tolerated one another for my sake.

Odette becoming pregnant was the icing on the cake. Wendy finally had her chance to get rid of my sister. She made the story about Odette becoming pregnant by one of her father's employees. Her father was already the hated by practically all of Ghana. You could imagine what a scandal would do. That's when I decided it was best to send Odette to London and raise her child as my own. I should have listened to my heart. If I had, none of this would have happened."

Mr. Osei stood up. "I'm sorry Christian but I must go. Please send Tano my love."

"I will. Goodbye Mr. Osei." Christian did not protest as he allowed him to go. He watched Mr. Oesi leaving the cafeteria.

"Things get stranger by the minute, don't they" I heard a familiar voice. It was Tano who was standing behind me.

"Yes they do. Did you see Madaki?" I asked him. Tano had taken the seat next to me.

"I did. Now all I have to do is set up the time and date. We will use one of my father's offices here."

"Great. Do you really want to do this?"

Tano seemed like he was uncertain if he wanted to go through with what he planned.

"Of course. I just want this to end."

"So do I Tano."

We sat in the cafeteria for a while to talk a bit more. It was hard to tell what Tano was thinking. He hid his emotions very well. I did not bother to figure out if there were any deeper meanings or secret plans. I went back to work to finish my rounds and went home to Candice. Today was business as usual.


End file.
